Vampires? OH HELL NAW!
by ReaperNinjaGirl976
Summary: Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko, and Rin all have normal lives...Well sort of. It seems there are four boys who want their hands in marriage, and wont stop until they get what they want. The girls escape and are now in the rebellion to stop them from ruling over the world. Will they succeed? sorry crappy summary, im ashamed! T for just in case. counter partxcounter part.
1. Chapter 1

**I made a new story just so you know. It'll probably suxk eggs, but I wanted to try a Vampire story too ^_^! Read the bottom AN cuz theirs an importiant message! Now here we go! Love it, Hate it, WHATEVER! JUST REVEIW IT!**

Buttercup's POV-  
I felt my heart race and sweat pour down my face. I jumped over a large log and dove under a fallen tree. No matter how fast I ran, every time I looked behind me it was still there. That black and green shadow that practically floated over the ground as it perused me. I felt like crying, but I'm freaking BUTTERCUP! Buttercup never, and I mean NEVER cries. I leaped over another log but this time I tripped… how ironic (Note my sarcasm). I stood up and looked behind me ready for a fight, but no one was there. Suddenly, hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a body. "I've got you now my love." I turned and saw large fangs headed for my neck, and dark green eyes filled with desire…

I sat up and wiped the sweat off of my face. That dream was intense! I took in a deep breath and held my head in my hands. I've been having that same nightmare over and over again along with my 3 best friends, Momoko, Miyako, and Rin. They have the same nightmares but their person and setting is different. I shuddered; those dark green eyes remind me of… "Kaoru, you need to get up now." My brother Dai said as he knocked on my door. "Alright then." I replied, swinging my legs over my bed. I walked into my bathroom for a much needed cold shower. After ten minutes, I walked out in a towel over to my closet to dress for school.

I picked out a baggy yellow shirt with dark green graffiti saying, "I'm a Gangsta," dark blue jean shorts that went below my knees, black running shoes, and my favorite green and black hat. If you didn't know, I'm a tomboy. I despise wearing ANYTHING girly! I remember my mom bought me a yellow sundress with strawberries all over. Let's just say it was never found again. I have emerald green eyes, fair skin, black hair, and c-cups. I really hate my curvaceous figure, but it's worse for my friend Rin. In fact, let me tell you about my friends.

Momoko has long red hair that flows down to her waist but she puts it up in a high ponytail held by a red bow. Her eyes are pink and sparkly whenever she's happy and she has fair skin. She is very girly, boy-crazy, and loves the color pink. She eats LOTS of candy, sweets, cakes, and chocolates nonstop. She has a girly figure and b-cups which she hopes would grow into c-cups.

Miyako has long blond hair that goes to the middle of her back but she puts it up in high, curly, pigtails that look quite adorable on her and goes well with her fair skin. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of sky blue mixed with ocean blue that are always sparkly with content and happiness. She loves the color blue, she's very girly, and super innocent, but she could be scary when she wants. She has a girly figure and b-cups as well, but she doesn't really care about them.

Rin has short spiky hair like mine but with side bangs that cover her right eye and it's not as wild. Her hair is oddly white with black highlights and tips and her eyes are an onyx color with a white ring around her pupil and are filled with fiery determination and fierceness. She is as tom-boy as they get and very athletic as well. She loves black and white, mix-martial arts, and is a bit on the sadistic and random side. She is a bit tanner than the rest of us, and has an hour glass figure. From a big c-cup chest, to willowy waist, to wide hips, she has the figure every girl wants and she hates it. So to cover up she wears a big black sweater everyday.

I grab my backpack and run downstairs to grab my skateboard. "Kaoru Matsubara," my mother said from behind me. I turn slowly to face her and gasp at what I see: a dress. The same dress I got rid of, but this time it's a new one. "Go try this on sweetie." My mom said with stars in her eyes. "I wont even touch it." I said cowering behind my backpack. My mom glared, "When I had a girl," she said, "I would have thought she would have wanted to have makeovers, slumber parties, and even a boyfriend. But no, I got a tom-boy who wants to play video games and sports. I want a girly daughter!"

I was boiling mad now. It always angered me on how my mom couldn't accept me as I was. I snatched up my skateboard and opened the door roughly; almost ripping it off of its hinges, "Well then, have another daughter!" I shouted, "Since the one you have is defective and obviously an undesirable!" I slammed the door shut before she could say anything else and proceeded to skate to school.

Rin started to skateboard next to me out of no where, but I was used to it by now. She wore her hoodie over a black sleeveless shirt that had a chain running down from her upper right side down to her lower left. She had a pin with a chibi business man and it said, "Like a boss," in white, black camouflage jeans with a chain connected to her pants and unto her wallet, black and white running shoes, and a black spiky choker with collar tags. "Rough morning?" she asked, feeling my angry waves. I grunted a yes, knowing she would understand.

Rin had a judgmental family too. They never approved of what she did. So eventually, Rin got a job and moved out, and her family didn't care. "Just ignore your mother." She said gently, "She may never understand, but it doesn't mean you should let it get to you. You know, I got a second room in my apartment. If you get permission, maybe you could move in with me." she said looking at me from the corner of her eyes. I almost fell off of my skateboard. "Really?" I asked now very excited. "And I both parent's to say it's ok?" Rin thought a moment, "No, not really. You just need one." She replied.

I shouted in excitement. I could move out, do what I want, wear what I want, and even sleep when I want, and no one would tell me ANYTHING! "I could get my dad's permission, and my mom wouldn't care." I said. She nodded and we both skated faster to school. We both stopped when we saw Miyako and Momoko waiting by our favorite giant oak tree that we eat our lunch at. "Hello Kaoru-chan, Rin-chan." Momoko said with a grin. Miyako nodded her hellos politely.

Momoko was wearing a pink shirt with red and white stripes on the long sleeves, a jean skirt that went mid-thigh and pink flats. Miyako was wearing a blue plaid skirt, a white button-up, a baby-blue tie, white socks that when mid-thigh, and black Mary Janes. They both looked girly in their own special way but it was a good look for them. Rin zipped up her sweater and pulled the hood over her head before stuffing her hands in her pockets. Momoko sighed at her actions and Miyako just smiled lightly. "Let's go see if we have the same classes before the bell rings." Momoko said. We all nodded and walked inside.

I yawned loudly, catching Miyako's attention, "Oh Kaoru," she said touching my arm lightly, "did you sleep at all last night?" I shook my head, "No I still had that same nightmare." I said shivering. "Me too." She whispered. Momo and Rin both nodded. "I think that even though it's a dream, we should be careful and on guard." Momoko said seriously. "Well alright then." Rin said shrugging. We all walked into the office and saw Mrs. Sonia typing on her computer. "Hey Sonia," Rin said, "Can we have our schedules?" Mrs. Sonia smiled and pulled out four papers, "Momoko, Miyako, Rin, and Kaoru." She said passing them out. We said out thanks and proceeded to walk to our lockers. "Same locker 7787," Rin said reading her schedual, "I have science, math, English, history, art, music, drama, and then gym. What about you guys?"

Momoko: Science, math, English, history, drama, art, music, gym. Locker: 7784

Miyako: Science, math, English, history, music, drama, art, gym. Locker: 7785

Kaoru: Science, math English, history, music, art, drama, gym. Locker: 7786

"Well at least we're together." Miyako said with a smile. I walked over to my locker and dumped my books in messily. Rin placed them in neatly and taped her schedual, along with her other pictures and posters, on her locker door and inside. Miyako put in a white eraser board for later uses, and Momoko put in stickers of various sweets and animals.

I saw Rin pull out a picture of the four of us and put it on the top shelf neatly, before pulling out awesome graphic pictures of tigers and dragons. Momoko sweat-dropped, "Why tigers and dragons?" she asked. Rin smirked, "Why unicorns and rainbows?" she retorted as she shut her locker. "Touché." Momoko muttered, shutting her locker as well.

All at once we shivered. 'Something is not right.' I thought looking around. Rin narrowed her eyes and looked behind us. "I thought I heard something from behind us." She whispered. "On guard girls, stay on guard." Momoko said as she looked around as well. We continued walking to our class while still keeping an eye out for danger…

? POV-  
Wow, that was close! I thought the white one saw me! "Butch," my brother hissed smacking the back of my head, "We almost got caught thanks to you!" I glared, "Shut up Blaze!" I hissed back. "Both of you shut up!" my brother Brick said glaring at both of us. "Yea," Boomer said, "we weren't seen and that's all that matters right now!" I crossed my arms and frowned. I was getting impatient. I want my Buttercup NOW! I just want to hug her and kiss her with all of the passion I posses. Then we're going to go to my room and- "Butch shut up! I could hear your thoughts from here!" Blaze hissed.

"When are we leaving?" Boomer asked Brick. "Soon baby brother, very soon." He replied, "We just have to wait for the solar eclipse. When the eclipse happens, everyone will come out, we have our girls, and we feast on the weak alongside our vampire comrades." Brick's eyes flashed with hunger. We looked at the school again. Soon Buttercup very soon."

Rin's POV-  
Buttercup sneezed suddenly. "Are you sick or something?" Momoko asked taking a side-step away from her. Kaoru shook her head before she sneezed again. "You know they say if you sneeze suddenly, then it means somebody's talking about you." Miyako said. "Ha, ha! People are talking about you!" I said pointing at Kaoru, who growled. "Let's just go to class." Momoko said sweat-dropping. I shrugged and walked along with my friends to science class before looking back and seeing a shadow move. My eyes widened and I decided that I would tell my friends later.

We walked into class and sat in the back I took the corner seat by the window, Kaoru sat in front of me, Momoko sat beside her, and Miyako sat beside me. I looked out of the window and saw the other kids walking inside to get to class. "Well, well, if it isn't the four freaks?" I turned and saw Himeko standing in all of her annoying ugly glory. I frowned, "Well, well, well-y, well, well," I said with a smirk, "If it isn't Ms. Himeko the clown. Join any circuses lately? I bet you've gotten a lot of offers because of you're hair and shoes." Said girl turned red with anger.

"Alright students take your seats." The teacher said closing the door. "This isn't over ugly." Himeko whispered, "What?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear me, "You did what do to a monkey?" everyone laughed. Himeko growled and sat away from us. "Alright, students." The teacher said, "As you know there is to be a solar eclipse today, so we're going to talk about it today." Everyone groaned. "What is a solar eclipse?" I raised my hand and shot out of my seat. "Yes? He said pointing at me, "It's when the sun gets mooned!" I said. Kaoru and the boys snickered.

The teacher tried not to laugh, "No," he said with a smile, "it's when the moon-"he stopped when the power went out. "That's strange." He said rubbing his chin. "I'll go see what the problem is, you all please stay seated and remain calm." I looked around, "Um, sir we're all calm." I said. He rolled his eyes and walked out. I looked outside and noticed that the sky was darkening. "Hey the solar eclipse!" Kaoru said pointing outside. Everyone ran to the window and looked outside. "That's so cool!" one kid said from the back.

Everyone nodded before the door suddenly busted open with a crash. Everyone slowly turned their heads to a strange guy standing in the doorway. His hair was black and his eyes were yellow with black slits. Himeko pointed and stammered uncontrollably. Kaoru got tired of it and smacked the back of her head, making her speak right. "Vampire!" she screamed. And right she was, because when he opened his mouth, pure white fangs were growing out.

**WHOO-HOO! Alright! Now if you read the top then you get cyber cookies! NOW...  
I need characters for my story! You could be good or bad but NO EXTRA POWERPUFFS! I ALREADY HAVE FOUR AND THAT'S ALL I COULD HANDLE! You could be a warewolf, demon, wizard, witch, ANYTHING YOU WANT! and you will work or live in the castle!  
This is what your character needs...**

**Name  
Age  
Supernatural power  
Job  
Favorite colors  
Apperence  
Personality  
Clothing style: Like Punk, Goth, Tom-boy, Girly-girl ECT...  
Personality  
Backstory  
Other Special information: Likes and dislikes, Weapon most used, fighting style, ECT...**

**Ok Today is 10-13-2012, so submit your character Before... October 22, 2012 or you wont be in it. Sorry thems the rules :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter two. I spent all day on this and I'm very proud of myself! Special message for the Reveiwers who sent in a character: Most of you will appear in the third chapter, because I cannot be sure how many I could fit into chapter three. So some of you will appear in chapter four. I hope it is ok! Oh and quick reminder: CHOOSE SIDES! FOR OR AGAINST! REBLE OR DEFENDER?  
Anyways... Love it, Hate it, WHATEVER! Just reveiw it!  
**

Momoko's POV-

I stood stunned. How is this possible? Was this planned? Why was it planned? "A vampire?" Buttercup shouted interrupting my thoughts, "OH HELL NAW!" Rin shouted. Miyako cowered a bit after hearing his growl. I thought carefully for a way for everyone to get out safely. I threw myself out of the group and shouted at him, waving my arms around. He looked at me hungrily before my team followed my example. The vampire started to walk towards us, allowing the rest of the kids to silently escape once they saw the opportunity.

Kaoru grabbed a book out of her bag and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. He stepped back obviously dazed, giving us the chance to escape and hide. We ran into the bathrooms and transformed.

Rolling Bubbles!

Hyper Blossom!

Powered Buttercup!

Storming Blizzard!

Kaoru and Rin were, surprisingly, not totally in shirts! They had a pair of black skin-tight shorts that went mid-thigh with a stripe of their respective color on the sides. "YES!" Kaoru shouted, "THANK-YOU PROFESSER! I KNEW CONTINUOUS COMPLAINING WOULD WORK!" I grinned excitedly and stretched for the battle. Blizzard summoned her two ice shards, Bubbles her bubble wand, Buttercup her hammer and I summoned my yo-yo. Our belts started to go off, meaning there was an emergency or a message. We all looked into our compacts and saw the Professor.

"Professor," Kaoru exclaimed, "Thank Kami! There are vampires around, and I don't think our weapons are good enough to bring them down!" We all nodded in agreement "I'm well aware of the fact Kaoru." He said as he typed madly on his computer, "So to take care of the little problem, I just finished designing your NEW weapons." He hit the 'enter' button and suddenly, our weapons started to shift into more deadly weapons.

Kaoru's hammer and grown spikes on each end and if she pushed a button, it turned into one giant spike on each side. Bubble's wand had a large spike on the bottom and multiple spikes on the circle of her wand. Blizzard's ice shards turned into dagger-like swords with chains connecting them to her arms. My yo-yo had to large spikes, one on each side. I rolled it out onto one of the stalls. I rolled at such high speed, it was basically a blur, and spikes came out and tore the stall to pieces. I grinned and looked at the other's try their weapons out.

Kaoru's hammer had a greater effect on pounding things to dust. Miyako's bubbles could be acidic or exploding, and Rin's swords came back to her no matter what. I also noticed that snow was flurrying around her with each and every spin she took. "Uh Professor," I said nervously, "Rin has snow blowing around her." The Professor nodded, that means your new element powers are working as well." He smirked smugly, "I've been working on them for a while. You have fire, Miyako has water, Kaoru has earth, and Rin has wind and ice."

Kaoru growled, "Why does she get two?" Professor sweat-dropped, "You and Rin are the most powerful, so you get a second too. You have metal." Kaoru smirked now. "Wouldn't I have ice considering water is my element?" Miyako asked confused. "Normally you would but Blizzard is basically wind and ice, so what's done is done. I can't reverse the effects if I wanted to." He logged off now.

"Alright girls," Rin said, "Let's go kick some Twilight butt!" We all sweat-dropped but left anyways. We headed to the principle's office first, figuring we could look through all of the cameras he installed. I slowly slid the door open and looked inside, no one. I walked in and scanned the area before walking into the office. When I walked in it had a horrible smell of death. I gagged a bit and held my breath. I looked over the desk, screamed and ran to my friends.

"What's wrong Momoko-chan?" Miyako asked, trying to calm me down. "The body. He's dead. The principle. IT'S SO HORRIBLE!" I was crying now. Kaoru walked in and came back out white. She nodded solemnly confirming his death. Miyako was crying now and Rin hung her head. "Aw, why so sad?" someone said in the doorway. I turned my head and gasped. Standing there, with blood dripping from his mouth, was Brick.

I gasped "OH HELL NAW!" Rin shouted again. "YOU'RE ALIVE? DIDN'T WE KILL YOU? AND NOW YOU'RE OLDER AND VAMPIRES? NOPE! I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS! I TRIED I FAILED, LET'S ALL GO HOME AND FACE POSSIBLE DEATH!" Rin threw up her hands and tried to pass Brick who threw her back. She froze in place with a shocked expression on her face. No one, and I mean NO ONE, is stupid enough to push Rin. Even ruff-playing Kaoru knew not to push without permission. We all looked at Rin who put her head down, effectively hiding her face.

Us other three were getting scared for Brick who obviously didn't know how bad she was going to beat him. The last kid who pushed her stayed in the hospital in a coma for three months, so considering this is Brick we're talking about, there is no doubt she would possibly kill him. She started to chuckle sadistically before it escalated into full-blown laughter. Miyako started to shake and even Kaoru looked scared.

"I know for a fact," she said looking up now, "that you did not just push me!" she was laughing louder now. The white ring in her eye started to turn red like whenever she was extremely mad. Brick was taken aback and looked at us. I shrugged, "You dug your own grave buddy." I said holding on to Miyako. Out of no where, Brick was cut on his cheek and was stabbed in his chest. This action caused us to snap out of our scared daze and stand up to fight as well. Rin drew in a deep breath and blew towards Brick, who flew back and crashed through walls. "Let's go!" I shouted running away with the girls following me.

Three blurs ran in front of us, effectively blocking the door. It was Butch, Boomer, and Blaze. "Where's the fire, ladies?" Butch asked, obviously oblivious to Rin's killer intent. I summoned my yo-yo, "Right here! Fire Pop Rocks!" I shouted pumping fire into my attack. They all jumped out of the way barely dodging my yo-yo. "Darn I missed!" I shouted getting ready for another attack. "My turn," buttercup said, stepping forward, "Sonic Earthquake!" she shouted hitting the ground. Large pieces of concrete flew 20 feet into the air and made craters as they crashed back into earth. The boys managed to dodge still, but came at us. "Popping Bubbles!" multiple bubbles came out and surrounded them "POP!" she shouted causing them all to explode. They still came out running at us but faster this time. "Blade Blizzard!" Blizzard shouted swinging her arms out with her swords.

We waited a bit but when it cleared up, they were gone! Hands wrapped around my waist. "Those are some killer moves." A voice said. I turned and looked into red eyes. "But they aren't enough to kill my love." Rin's voice interrupted our moment, "Wow that was corny!" she shouted. Brick glared at her with his eye twitching in anger. "Wait I don't even think I like corn." She said with a frown that turned into a content grin, "Yea I do. I love corn." Everyone gave her a weird look. She shrugged, "I'm just saying." She said looking off into the distance.

"Boy's," Butch called, "grab them and go!" he lunged after Buttercup who side-stepped and proceeded to run away. I stomped onto Brick's foot, causing him to cry out and let go of me. I ran away and didn't look back, but I knew Brick was right behind me. We were suddenly in a volcanic like world. Fire was everywhere and lava was on the floor, JUST LIKE IN MY DREAM! I jumped over various burning objects, but stumbled a bit causing him to grab my arm and pull me into his body. "You're mine now my love." He said. I turned in time to see his fangs bared and ready to bite. I felt the pain in my neck and screamed. I was so scared. Tears ran down my face before I blacked out…

Bubble's POV-

I ran just as Blossom had with Boomer right behind me. I started to panic as my vision flickered from the messy street to underwater. I looked around at the new setting and gasped, it looked exactly like my dream. And if I'm correct, that means I'll be captured! I cried but kept running through the ocean. I tripped over a rock like I knew I would, and was about to fall if it weren't for the hand that caught me and pulled me into a chest. I cried more and repeated 'no' over and over again.

'Shhhh, calm down love." He said as he bared his fangs, "Everything will be alright." He hissed before his fangs pierced my skin. I felt my eyes widen and my pupils narrow into little dots before I screamed in pure pain and agony. "PLEASE BOOMER," I begged, "STOP, STOP!" I then passed out as he took out his fangs…

Kaoru POV-

I felt his eyes boring into my back as I side-stepped a tree. WAIT A TREE? This is a replica of my dream, right? I knew it! Well this time it would be different! I felt my heart race and sweat pour down my face. I jumped over a large log and dove under a fallen tree. No matter how fast I ran, every time I looked behind me he was still there. That black and green shadow that practically floated over the ground as he perused me. I felt like crying, but I'm freaking BUTTERCUP! Buttercup never, and I mean NEVER cries. I leaped over another log but this time I tripped… how ironic (Note my sarcasm).

I stood up and looked behind me ready for a fight, but no one was there. Suddenly, hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a body. "I've got you now my love." I turned and saw large fangs headed for my neck, and dark green eyes filled with desire. The bite hurt like hell, but I refused to cry out in pain. Finally I couldn't take it any more and I screamed my loudest. I held in my tears but I couldn't help blacking out…

Rin's POV-

I looked at my counterpart with a blank face. He looked at me expectantly, which then turned into confusion. I lifted a leg into the air, turned my body, and then ran like a Mexican on the border**( (A/N: I'm Mexican so I can say this and not feel guilty!)** "RUN AWAAAAAYYYYY!" I shouted sticking my hands in the air. I heard him laugh a bit from behind me, but that didn't stop me from running. I blinked and suddenly saw snow. I realized I was in my dream's setting, a snowy wonderland. I bent down as I ran and scooped snow into my hands, before turning and throwing it in his face. I laughed as he sputtered and ran faster. As soon as he was close enough I stopped suddenly, causing him to run into me and fall. I learned how to absorb the impact and use it to my benefit after many practices on random people when we ran track.

As soon as he hit me, I used the impact to shoot me into a faster run that gave me the advantage in distance, but he got up and ran after me anyways. I laughed and pointed at him as I ran before slipping on ice. I landed in a pair of arms and was then pulled into a chest. "I finally got you love." He whispered in my ear as his fangs grew. "At least I had fun while it lasted." I muttered sadly. He chuckled and bit into me slowly. I screwed my eyes shut in pain, "That hurts!" I whined he 'Mm-hmm-ed' and continued, "No really that hurts, stop it!" he continued, making me shout more, "BLAZE STOP IT! OW THAT HURTS!" I screamed my lungs out now. I could scream pretty loud so I wasn't a surprise he winced, causing his fangs to dig deeper and me to scream even louder. I felt light headed and passed out in the same exact moment he pulled his fangs out…

No One's POV-

Brick, Butch, Boomer and Blaze carried the heroines to the other dimension side-by-side. No one said a word, but they all knew what the other was thinking, 'I finally have my love.' Each girl, though they were unconscious, that they needed to escape. They didn't know how, they didn't know when, but they knew it had to be soon. The four brothers followed by others of their kind, opened their own portal and went home to Syntheria, home of all and every mythical beings…

**The clock is ticking so hurry and submit! thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick reminder: CHOOSE SIDES! FOR OR AGAINST! REBLE OR DEFENDER? I hope you all like this second chapter! It took me all day just to type it! You seriously need to choose sides though! There will be a war people and if you do not choose sides, I WILL CHOOSE FOR YOU! LOL!  
Anyways... Love it, Hate it, WHATEVER! Just reveiw it!  
**

Miyako's POV-

I knew that I wasn't home, but some part of me believed it was all a bad nightmare. I whimpered and felt tears slide down my face and onto my pillow, my hard and muscular pillow. I cried more and drew in a shaky breath before whimpering. Someone grabbed my shoulder and shook it a bit, "Bubbles," the voice sounded worried. I knew it was Boomer. "Bubbles was up, you're having a nightmare." He gently said.

"I know." I cried harder. I was bawling now and I couldn't stop. "This is not happening it's a nightmare. It's just a scary dream. I wanna go home, BLOSSOM, BUTTERCUP, BLIZZARD, HELP ME!" I shouted my friends' names desperately. Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into my hard pillow, which I now know is Boomer. I struggled and squirmed, still crying my eyes out. I finally broke free and fell off the bed. Boomer reached to grab me but I rolled away and ran for the door.

"It's locked." He said now fully lying down with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and just breathed. I sat by the door in a little ball, watching him warily for any threatening movements. "Are you ok now?" he asked sitting up. I nodded like a scared five year old and drew my ball tighter. He stood up and stretched showing off his gorgeous body, before sitting in front of me Indian-style. I flinched as he sat down and stared at me.

We sat for a few minutes him staring and me now hiding my blush by burying my face into my knees. I peaked at him and was mesmerized at how calm and patient he was. I lifted my face and looked at him fully before the door opened, causing me to crash into him. 'Ouch.' I thought as I landed. Boomer wrapped his arms around me protectively and stood up as if I were made of air. "Oh," someone said, "I'm sorry Boomer, I thought you were out!" a girl said.

Her hair was light blond with black and red streaks, and her eyes were strangely yellow with silver specks; though I couldn't really tell because her bangs were covering most of her eyes. HOW DOES SHE EVEN SEE? I was a little intimidated by her appearance and her power flow. She was wearing a black ripped jacket over a light yellow spaghetti strap tank top with white stripes, black jean shorts, black lace up boots with black, red, yellow, white, and grey laces that went up to her knees, and grey fingerless gloves. Judging by her style, I guessed she was punk.

Boomer waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it Bell," he assured her, "we shouldn't have been in front of the door." She looked uncertain "Well, ok then." She then noticed me in Boomer's arms and smiled. "Hello, I'm Bell. I'm a good witch, as well as the maid." She seemed very polite now. I smiled, "I'm Bubbles," I said softly, "It's very nice to meet you Miss Bell." She laughed, "I like her Boomer." She said gesturing to me, "A real lady you got there. So did you get hitched yet?" she asked winking. Boomer blushed deeply as did I. "N-no, not y-y-yet." He stuttered looking away. Bell laughed, "Well then I'll go get Candie to help Bubbles get ready." She said walking out.

WAIT A MINUTE! Did she mean marriage? I'm only fifteen! I'm supposed to get married when I'm an adult not a teenager! Boomer seemed to sense my worry and hugged me. I remained stiff until I relaxed and melted into his touch. "Will you forgive me?" he asked sadly. I thought, 'Will I forgive him? He only seemed to do what he thought was best, even though it hurt me.' I winced when I thought back to the bite. 'But he really seems to care and I should at least give him a chance.' I nodded slowly and whispered yes. "Even after the marriage ceremony?" he asked again. "Yes," I said, "You at least deserve a chance." He hugged me tighter, "After you get dressed, you need to follow me to the marriage ceremony." I nodded while I thought about what I had just gotten myself into…

Momoko's POV-

I felt something firm under my face. It wasn't a pillow or a mattress, so what was it? I rubbed my face against it causing a husky chuckle to erupt from my mystery object. I picked my head up and opened a sleepy eye, but the red eyes staring back were enough to fully wake me up. "OH DEAR KAMI!" I shouted as I fell off the bed. Laughter erupted from Brick as he looked down upon me. I scowled and stood up, striding over to the door. "I think the door is quite locked, my dear Cherry Blossom." He said with a smirk. I growled and started to pace.

I need to find a way out and fast. The girls could be in trouble or even dead. I need a way out! I noticed Brick pacing beside me like we were thinking together. He even had his hand under his chin in a thinking pose! I stopped but he kept on going. Suddenly he looked at me surprised, "What, are we done pacing?" he asked with a smirk. I was about to yell when I heard Bubbles screaming my name. My mind went into protector mode, "BUBBLES!" I shrieked clawing at the door.

I realized I was still a Powerpuff and summoned my yo-yo. Brick tried to stop me but I turned to look at him. "If Bubbles gets hurt, I will personally burn down this room!" I screamed. I started to attack the door but someone came inside. I pulled back my yo-yo before it killed the person and un-summoned it for later use. "Um," The girl said, "I just wanted to drop off these clothes. Did I do something wrong?" she was close to tears now.

The girl had waist length velvet red hair that's curled at the end has one bang cover her left eye. Her eyes were indigo and she had a c-cup, mature curves and fair skin. She seemed very innocent and fragile in her indigo, white and black Lolita dress. She was wearing an indigo crystal around her neck that complemented her eyes that were threatening to spill tears. Brick started to panic and rushed to calm her down, "No little Rosie, its ok. She just didn't see you alright? She didn't mean to hurt you, right Blossom?" I nodded quickly, "I apologize, I really didn't mean to almost hit you." I said. She brightened up in seconds, "OK!" she chirped skipping over to me.

"My name is Rose! Candie wanted me to give these to you and tell you that I'm your new maid. We're going to best friends now!" She squealed as she handed me the outfit. She squealed and giggled, before hugging me tightly and skipping away. I stared at the door in shock and confusion, "And how old is she?" I asked pointing at the door. Brick sighed, "15 years old." He said rubbing his temples. "Why were you so worried?" I asked. "She's Butch's favorite 'sister'. If she's unhappy, he's unhappy. And you know Butch is if he's unhappy." I nodded and looked at the door. "We'll I guess I'll go change." I said walking into the bathroom. "Afterwards we need to go somewhere. I'll take you myself." Brick called through the door. I just yelled back an okay, as if I was really going to go with him.

Kaoru's POV-

The first thing I did was jump out of bed. The second thing I did was fall on the floor, hard. And the third thing I did was flinch when the door opened to reveal Butch. He was walking in with an innocent-looking girl who was glaring jealously at me behind his back. I raised an eyebrow in confusion but shook it off. "Big brother," the girl said putting a finger to her pouty pink lips, "are you sure she's nice?" Butch nodded and took her hand. "Rose, this is Buttercup." He said gesturing to me.

I stood up to meet the girl's gaze, "Buttercup, this is my little sister Rose." My eyes widened. HIS LITTLE SISTER? SINCE WHEN DID BUTCH HAVE A LITTLE SISTER? "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand." I took it, "It's nice to meet you too Rose. I hope we could be great friends." 'So you could help me get the hell out of here.' I finished in my head. Her eyes sparkled with new-found happiness and love. "Of course," she squealed, "Since you're going to be my big sister-in-law!" I froze, "S-s-sister-in-law?" I stuttered.

Rose giggled, "Of course silly," she said, "Well, I have to go meet my new master brother. I'll see you later." She gave him a hug and a peck before leaving the room. I remained the stature fear and shock has created me to be. LIKE HELL I'LL MARRY THIS UGLY, STUPID, PERVERTED, - I was cut off when Butch snapped his fingers in my face. I screamed in horror, "NOOOOO! NOT MARRIAGE!" I fell to my knees and lifted my face to the sky, "WHHHHHYYYYYY?!" I shouted in despair.

Butch chuckled, obviously amused. "It's not so bad baby girl." He said. "NOT SO BAD?" I shouted, "HAVE YOU EVER SPENT MORE THAN 10 MINUTES WITH YOURSELF?" He nodded with a smirk, "Yes I have, and I find myself quite enjoyable to be around." He said. A knock on the door interrupted my rant, "Come in." Butch called. A girl about 17 years old, walked in with a bundle of green clothes. She was in a pink, white, and frilly Lolita dress and pink and black high-heels. Her hair was blond and short, her eyes coral pink, and she looked like a c-cup girl. She seemed quite girly by the way she flounced into the room gracefully and smiled sweetly.

"Hello little brother," she said, "I brought clothes for your beloved." Her smile grew as she looked at me. "Wait," I said holding my hands up, "what are the clothes?" I asked pointing at the bundle. The girl unfolded the clothes gracefully and laid them out on the bed. It was a green dress that had a v-neck and a black stripe on the bottom. It looked like it went above my knees. She also had black leggings and black and green Jordans. I nearly threw up. "Hell no," I said crossing my arms. "No way in hell."

Candie sighed with a smile, "I'll see you later brother." She said kissing the top of his head. She gave me a tight hug and walked out. "Who was that?" I asked, "That's my older 'sister' Candie." Butch replied picking up my clothes. "Hurry and put these on." He said. I shook my head stubbornly before hearing Bubbles crying out my name. I sprang into action and ran for the door, but Butch grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Only I could open the door. Your powers have no effect, and neither does your hammer." He held out the dress before continuing, "Get dressed, and I promise you will see Bubbles." I had no time to argue. I snatched the clothes from his hand and ran into the bathroom to change…

Rin's POV-

I felt my nose twitch at the smell of something sweet, and so I took a bite still half asleep. After confirming it was chocolate, my eyes shot open and I lunged for the bar of sweet chocolaty goodness, falling in the process. Anime tears ran down my face, "I'm so happy right now!" I yelled between bites. "I bet." A voice said I stopped mid bite and looked into the onyx, white-ringed eyes of Blaze. He looked at my chocolate bar, "Can I have a bite?" he said reaching to pick off a piece.

I bit his hand harshly, causing him to yell and pull away. I then dove under his bed and curled myself into a ball in the corner by the wall, still eating the chocolate. He dropped into a push-up pose to look under the bed with a flashlight. My eyes widened and I held my chocolate protectively. "Come here my little kitten." He said reaching for me. I hissed and felt claws shoot out of my hand as I scratched at him. I managed to give him a good cut on his hand before realizing what I was doing.

"OH KAMI!" I shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He grinned, "Did I ever tell you that I'm also part animal, not just a vampire?" I frowned, "No I think for forgot that part!" I yelled back at him, "So what I'm some sort of cat?" He nodded, "A snow tiger in fact. Some of my animal DNA must have seeped into yours." He said lying down on his stomach. "Well this just sucks!" I muttered as I bit my chocolate. Blaze just chuckled and continued to watch me eat like a piggy. "Why not take a video so you can document me?" I hissed. He laughed "Seems like a good idea. Do you have a video camera?" he retorted. I hissed as the door opened to reveal a pair of feet.

"Hey Blaze I wanted to-"I knew she stopped because she saw him looking under his bed with interest. After a moment of silence she finally asked, "Um Blaze, what are you doing?" He shrugged, "Documenting this fascinating creature eating chocolate." He said still staring. "Can I see?" the girl asked, now excited. He waved his arm over and in no time at all, two people were staring at me. I was about to yell at them when I heard Bubbles yelling for me. I shot out of the bed and ran to the door. "BUBBLES!" I shrieked, feeling fear and anger seep into my senses. I suddenly couldn't control myself and started to punch the door as hard as I could, which resulted in bloody knuckles and a hole in the middle of said door.

"Ashley, get the net!" Blaze cried running over to me. My new animal senses started to activate and take over. I felt ears, a tail and claws pop out, as well as my eyes narrowing into cat slits. I was on all fours running and destroying Blaze's room as I did my best to avoid him. We were in the middle of his room walking in a circle, me on offensive and Blaze on defense. I stopped and lunged, only to be caught in a large net. I rolled and tried to move but was effectively tangled. "How long do you think it will ware off?" That Ashley girl asked. "Maybe a few minutes, she still needs to calm down." Blazed replied sitting on his bed, watching me.

Ashley was very pretty and looked at least 18. Her waist-long hair was black and silky-looking, and her eyes were mismatched; one was light blue and the other is sparkly gold. Her body was like mine, curvy, shapely, and to die for. She was wearing a red skirt with a chain peaking out from her white collar shirt, a black short sleeve waist length coat, with fingerless black gloves, and mid thigh, skinny black boots. She seemed like a fun person, random and candy loving like yours truly.

She seemed to be looking into my mind, or my very soul. I started to calm down and just stare into her eyes. I felt myself become like spaghetti. Yum, spaghetti! I wonder I we could have it for dinner, and maybe some garlic bread. I love garlic bread, but why is it called garlic bread anyways? It sounds like 'Gar licked bread.' And I would be all like 'wow that's very fascinating' but I would be saying it all sarcastic like and make that guy feel dumb…

I knew I was back to normal because they were now talking and calm. "Well I brought over the clothes and made sure to bring the leggings and Jordans as well. Anything else?" the girl asked. Blaze shook his head yes, "Just stick around when she dresses. I think you will be her pacifier." He said lifting the net. "After you get dressed, we're going an a little adventure ok?" he asked. My eyes brightened and I nodded. He held up a dress and I felt my life literally shatter into pieces. Animal…instincts… rising!

**I'm very glad I managed to fit in at least everyone, but there will be more reveiwers and so then there will be more chapters! I hope you all liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! I WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO HAVE WAITED AND UNDERSTOOD MY HORRIBLE PREDICAMENT! NOW AS I PROMISED... HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!**

Miyako's POV-

I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped, I LOOKED AMAZING! My dress looked like that of a princess! The bottom half was sparkly and a beautiful shade of sky blue, while the top was a very dark royal blue with small diamonds around the edges. I twirled around in my baby-blue high heels and giggled. I felt like a queen. My hair was down and in curls and my makeup made me look like a model! A knock interrupted my twirling, "Bubbles," Boomer called, "we really need to be going now. We're first." I stepped out and blushed. Boomer had on a royal blue tuxedo with a white undershirt, a black tie, and a rose.

I stepped out nervously and stood in his paralyzing gaze. He gently took my hand and led me away. "We're first?" I asked nervously. Boomer stopped, "It's ok Bubbles," he said looking into my eyes, "It'll all be over before you know it. I promise." I nodded again and was led down the hall. We stopped at a door with the picture of a blue and black snake and entered silently. There was a circle with the same snake, only larger, and we stepped into it and waited…

Blossom's POV-

I looked at myself and giggled, I'm a princess now! My bottom part of the dress was red with golden glitter and the top half was a light pink tube-top with gold lining and a gold ribbon around my waist. I spun around in my red and gold shoes and giggled more. A knock at the door interrupted me, "Hey comon Blossom!" Brick called eagerly, "We need to go right now!" I scoffed under my breath; I wasn't going without a fight. "The dress doesn't fit Brick! I don't think we could go." I said with a grin.

I heard laughter, "I know you're lying, so hurry up or I'm going in there!" I flinched at the thought and stepped out with a scowl on my face. He wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me down the hallways. I was thinking of a great way to run away and escape with the girls without ever being found, before we were at large door with a Phoenix in red and gold carved onto it. He opened it with a great sweep and I saw Miyako trembling in fear. "Miyako," I said trying to run to her. Brick grabbed my arm and shook his head, "You have to wait Momoko," he said pulling me to his side again, "just wait." I looked down and noticed we were on the phoenix carving again. What's going on…?

Buttercup POV-

I ran to the toilet and almost emptied my stomach. I. looked. PRETTY! OH THE HUMANITY! I was too scared to look into the mirror again to even fix my hair! The dress hugged my curves and showed off my chest! I looked over to the leggings and Jordans and hurried to slip them on. I am so glad Momoko or Miyako can't see me like this, they would freak out and talk about how pretty I look and take pictures… hello blackmail.

I shuddered and peak outside of the door, no one was there. Sighing in relief I tiptoed out and, after looking around again, made a mad dash for the door. A hand jerking my shoulder back stopped me and pulled me into a pair of arms, complete with a six pack torso and a husky chuckle. I shivered inwardly and struggled out of Butch's grasp, "Come on cupcake," he said dodging the punch I threw, "We need to go now." He said leading me to the door. He threw it open and we went through a series of hallways and corridors. We finally stopped in front of a large door that had a green and black wolf. When we opened it, Momoko and Miyako were behind it waiting for Rin and me. I wonder what will happen…

Rin's POV-

I looked in the mirror and shrieked loudly. Ashley ran to my side and kept me from falling, "It's ok," she said slowly, "just take a deep breath." I did as I was told and screamed even louder this time. I looked like a… GIRL! My dress was a black and white Lolita/punk-Goth-rocker dress with all sorts of tears on the edges and a corset-like top. A black rose was on the side and another was on my right sleeve. My boots were up to my knees and over the black leggings I managed to grab before I was locked inside the bathroom. "Rin," Ashley said soothingly, "we need to go now." I sat on the floor and pouted "No." I said. Ashley sighed and smiled, "I'll give you some of my special, ultra super large, Oreo cookies." She said. Shiz just got real. "How big are they, and how much do I get?" I said getting up. She grinned "As big as a laptop and I'll give you ten." I nodded excitedly and ran out of the room.

Blade was sitting on the bed in a traditional black and white tuxedo with a black rose in his hand. As I came out he stood and walked over, placing the flower in my hair, "I have to wear a flower too?" I whined. He chuckled and led me out of the room quickly, "The trouble you caused made us late," he said as we walked, "and so because of that, you're going to be punished." He purred out the last word that made my face red and then white. We arrived at a door with a snow tiger carved on and entered to meet my friends. As I was about to run I was pulled back into a circle with the same carving…

No One's POV-

Twelve robed men entered the room. Three were wearing blue, three were wearing red, three were wearing green, and the last three were wearing white. Each trio went to the same colored couple and started to chant lowly in an ancient language. Not long after, each couple started to rise into the air and glow their respective colors. The boys started to chant along and glow a darker color, before biting their girl. Boomer did it gently, Brick did it fast, Butch did it roughly and Blade did his slowly and painfully. Each girl cried out in horrific pain and soon passed out.

Unknown to the Ruffs, five shadows stood outside of the doors plotting, "Now that they have their mates," a male shadow said, his red and black eyes flashing, "we need to put plan R in action." He shifted as he turned and walked away "When does the rebellion start?" A female shadow said following. "Soon," another said slowly rolling his brown and yellow eyes, "We just need extra help." The first shadow stopped and turned around, "We do need extra help," he said, "but we need to gain their trust first." The female shifted slightly, "And who is helping exactly?" she asked narrowing her purple-green eyes, "Why, the Power Puffs of course," he responded, "We just need to sneak around the Ruffs and help their mates escape." He paused and grinned, "And I know just the way to do it…"

**I hope it wasn't TOO bad! Really sorry it was short, next chapter is going to be longer! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY 'NOTHER CHAPTER! READ MY FANS! READ AND REVEIW!**

Miyako's POV-

My body jerked as I sat up, reliving the nightmare. I looked around and panted from the lack of oxygen due to my scream. The door suddenly burst open to reveal a panicked Boomer, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you ok?" he asked over and over again as he looked me over. I pushed him away gently, "I'm fine, just a nightmare." He sighed and sat beside me, "Oh. What was it about?" he asked. I didn't have the heart to say it was about him, "I-I-I-I Don't r-r-remember." I said looking away. I felt his eyes burning into my back, but neither he nor I said anything.

"Alright, I believe you," he said standing, "for now. Let's go and get something to eat then hmm?" I nodded and stood up as well, noticing I was in a different outfit from before. I had on a baby-blue shirt with a pink heart in the middle with angel wings, blue faded sapphire jeans, and white flats. I smiled lightly and walked into the dining hall with his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I felt my heart melt into a gooey mess. He WANTED to protect me and love me, and WILL! My stomach fluttered with butterflies but I felt as though something was going to happen…

Momoko's POV-

I felt something beneath my face. It's warm and it's really soft like my pink heart pillow. Sighing in relief I snuggled into it and breathed in what smelled like cologne. This is not my pillow! Groaning in disappointment I opened one eye to see Brick BLANK… did I mention he's shirtless?! Silently screaming to myself, I gently slide out of the bed and tiptoe to the door. I gave thanks to Kami for letting me be silent in my escape and closed the door without making a sound.

I noticed that I wasn't in my pink dress anymore, but in a normal girl outfit. I had on a long-sleeved pink and white stripped shirt, jean shorts, and red flats. Before I could take a step, I heard Brick moving around in the bed. "Huh? Blossom?" he called out drowsily. I took this as my queue to run away. Turning the corner, I heard the door slam open and Brick yelling my name in anger. "Oh Kami, oh Kami." I repeated over and over as I ran faster away. I ducked into a library and hid in the farthest area from the door, praying that I won't get caught…

Kaoru's POV-

Sunlight flittered into the room and onto my eyes. I rolled over to avoid it and bumped into something hard. Groaning, I rolled over again with the hard thing following. I sighed in exasperation and rolled more, successfully falling off of the bed. I made a loud 'oof' sound as I landed on my left side. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, recognizing it as Butch's. I almost busted out in laughter as the sound of his snore when he rolled over.

I stood up and walked over to the door, successfully tripping over a shoe and knocking over a large pile of video games. CD cases clattered to the floor loudly, causing me to flinch. But it, amazingly, didn't wake Butch up. I stood quickly and opened the door which made the loudest squeaking noise EVER! Slipping through the small crack, I successfully shut it behind me. I leaned against the door and sighed, somehow waking Butch up. "Kaoru," he said sleepily, "where are you?" I started to run down the hallway, ignoring his angry shouts and the sound of items breaking…

Rin's POV-

I felt my left arm and legs swinging lazily from beneath me. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was sleeping on a beam from above a black and white bed. I tried to stay calm as I slowly sat up and got ready to jump down. The door suddenly swung open to reveal Blaze walking in with a huge cookie-dough-Hershey's-chocolate-bar, that I wanted so bad. He was humming Manafest's "Fire in the Kitchen," which happens to be one of my favorite songs ever! "Hey, Ho! Now we're gonna rock till the lights go out, there's fire in the kitchen again. Hey, Ho! Now were gonna rock it till the wheels fall off! Oh-ohhhh! We got it going-"I almost started to sing along when he suddenly stopped.

I think he noticed I was not in the bed. Putting the bar down on the dresser, he ran into the bathroom and looked for me. I jump and land into a roll silently like a pro parkor ninja, and make a break for the door; but not before I snatch the bar. I didn't bother closing the door as I made my way out ignoring the angry scream, "GET BACK HERE NOW!" and "You're going to get it!" Turning a corner and leaping from atop a table, I managed to grab hold of a wooden beam and sit on it, effectively hiding from Blaze, who now ran past! I jump off into a roll and run the opposite direction, getting the feeling I was being watched…

No One's POV-

Rin ran fast into the library and dove behind a bookshelf row. Her panting subsided as she sank to the floor and onto her butt. "Get away!" someone shouted throwing a book at her head. "Throw a book at me again, and you'll be waking up breathing through a freaking tube!" Rin shouted as she ducked. Momoko poked her head out from behind a bookshelf, "Oh! I'm sorry Rin I thought you were Brick!" Rin's eyes narrowed as she stood and walked over to Blossom.

"Look before you throw dip-wad!" she said, smacking Momoko upside her head harshly. "Itai! That hurts!" she shouted holding her head. Rin laughed, "Glad you liked it." She said walking passed her hurting friend. "What are you doing here anyways?" Momoko asked. "I'm hiding from Blaze." Rin said nonchalantly as she looked through some books, "You hiding from Brick?" Momoko nodded, "Where do you think Kaoru and Miyako are?"

Rin stopped looking through books and froze, "Maybe still trapped!" she said frantically, "We need to find out where they are!" Before she could leave, a girl who looked at least a year younger walked in and stared at Momoko. She was wearing baggy black and pink army shorts, basketball sneakers, a black t-shirt, a necklace with a rainbow on it, and lots of chains. Her hair was short, black and choppy that looked adorable with her big grey eyes.

"You're big brother Brick's mate." She said randomly. Before she could turn and run, Blossom and Rin grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around to face them. "Don't tell Brick I'm her PLEASE!" Momoko pleaded. The girl blinked, "Why not?" she asked innocently. Momoko racked her brain for a lie, but one came out of Rin's mouth smoothly, "They're playing hide-and-seek." She said with a shrug, "Do you want to ruin the game?" the girl gasped, "Oh, no I don't! But I know it's not all true."

She contemplated her choices, "Brick has been a jerk lately." she muttered to herself, "I love him a lot, but what he doesn't know wont hurt him. And I can be excellent at 'not knowing' certain things when I want. Fine I won't tell, but make sure he doesn't find you." She called as she left. Both girls sighed in relief and walked to the back of the library.

Someone was humming, which scared both girls a lot. A girl the age of thirteen was standing in the adventure section and humming a random tune. She was wearing a lavender sweater, black running shoes, a white shirt with a pink breast cancer sign, and dark blue jeans. Her eyes were a blue hazel and her hair was brown and wavy that ended at her butt. She felt eyes looking at her and turned to meet Momoko and Rin hiding.

"Sup my peeps?" She joked as she walked over. "I'm Crystal, one of the Ruff's sisters. You're the new girls right?" Momoko and Rin nodded silently, "I know you're hiding from my brothers." She said, "But no worries, I won't snitch you out. I don't do like that. Wanna help me find a book?" Rin shrugged, "Alright, what book?" she asked walking over with Blossom behind her. "It's a book called "Break Away" by Raquel Bernal, but her pen-name is snowtigerninja976." She said again looking for the book. "I've read that before!" Rin shouted, "I entered a contest to see if I would be a character and I won the part as the demon!"

Crystal grinned, "I knew you looked familiar!" she said, "But why change your eyes?" Rin shrugged again, "She didn't want too many similarities, and snow tigers have blue eyes." Crystal half shrugged, "Well, it makes sense when you put it that way." She said looking again for the book…

Kaoru dove into a random room and under a bed, breathing fast and hard. Suddenly, someone else ran into the room and under the bed beside her. Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight of another girl hiding with her. The girl's eyes were electric green with purple in them, and her hair was black and really long. She was wearing a purple and green long-sleeved shirt with jean shorts and green, purple, and black Jordans. She turned to Kaoru and put a finger to her lips in a desperate, but silent, plea for her to not make a sound.

Kaoru nodded and looked at the door expectantly. Two sets of feet appeared, "Hey Butch." One said. "Hey Blade," the other said. "Why are you running?" Butch asked panting slightly, "Well, I tried to play a game with Bless, but she ran away. Now I can't find her anywhere." Blade said, "What about you bro?" Butch sighed, "I can't find my new mate Kaoru, AKA Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls Z."

Blade laughed, you mean that girl you've been hung over for years?" He asked still laughing. Butch growled, "Well at least I got to see her firm a-"Blade interrupted, "Hey! I may have not seen under her skirt, but I got to see her everyday!" "I did too! And I even got to hold her!" the boys started walked off bickering, much to the girl's pleasure.

Kaoru and Bless (As she guessed was her name) waited about five minutes before crawling out of the bed. "Man I hate that guy!" Kaoru hissed. Bless scoffed, "Blade is such a bone-head and a perv too! I really hate that guy!" Kaoru looked at Bless with new-found-friendship, "Sounds like mine." She said holding out her hand, "Kaoru and Buttercup of the PPGZ." Bless looked at it and shook it firmly, "Bless of the Maerad Rose." Kaoru's eyes widened, "Wow really?" She asked, "Heh, no." Bless said with a smirk.

Kaoru smirked back, "You know Bless," She said as they both walked out together, "this might be the start of a beautiful friendship." "I couldn't agree more." Bless replied with a low chuckle…

Bubbles entered the dinning hall with Boomer, and gasped. She saw the most exotic looking food laid through-out the table. "Wow!" She exclaimed, "I've never seen so much food! Who made all of this?" Boomer smiled, "I think I have an idea." He said gesturing to a girl walking out of the kitchen with multiple trays floating about her.

Her hair was long and brownish-blond in a low ponytail. Her side bangs were partly covering her sparkling and innocent purple eyes, until she flipped them out of her face. She was dressed in a purple uniform like dress with a white top half and purple plaid bottom half. Her shoes were purple and black flats with little bows on the top. She looked like Miyako in a way.

"Mai Suzuki," boomer called, "did you make us ALL lunch again?" the girl looked over and smiled, "Well the cook looked so tired and worn out I insisted to make lunch again." She explained as she walked over to the blue couple. "Mai Suzuki," Boomer said, "this is my mate Miyako, AKA Bubbles of the PPGZ. Miyako this is Mai Suzuki, a family friend of ours." Both girls bowed to each other respectfully and smiled at each other.

"What a delight to meet you!" Mai Suzuki exclaimed. Bubbles blushed, "And the same to you Miss Mai Suzuki. What are you making?" Mai Suzuki turned to the table, "I'm actually done cooking. Would you like to eat before everyone comes to lunch?" The couple sat in their seats and started to eat, while Mai Suzuki went back into the kitchen.

"This food is amazing!" Bubbles said joyfully. Boomer chuckled, "Mai Suzuki is the best cook we've had. She is also very polite and gentle, much like you my love." He said kissing he cheek. Bubbles blushed red and giggled. "T-t-thank you, B-B-Boomer." She said happily. The uneasy feeling returned again, but this time it was followed with a large boom…

**AHHHH! IT SUCKED! But thanks again for putting up with this torchure!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN YEARS! I have finals this week and next week, so I have enough work to fill the grand canyon and ten more medium sized canyons haha! So here it is. I hope you enjoy it!**

No One's POV, Before the Explosion…-

Black figures ran along the shadows to the castle wall. "Do you have the bomb?" one asked looking around for guards. "Yea, it's right here." The other replied handing it to the first, "Just be very careful it's delicate and will explode if you drop it!" The first figure laughed, "Come on Terence," It said, "You've known me for years! Do you really think that I would drop the bomb?" Terence eyes widened, "Good point," he replied, "give me the bomb Sparkles." Sparkles pouted as he snatched the bomb away and activated it himself.

Sparkles sighed, "I hope Rosie will forgive me for doing this." She muttered as the bomb ticked. Terence gave her a sympathetic hug and pulled her along as he ran as fast as possible away from the ticking time bomb…

After the explosion, Momoko's POV-

A loud explosion shook the library violently, dropping books and shelves on Rin, Crystal, and I. "Get under a table!" I yelled pulling both girls along. Diving under a table, we all watched in horror as the library fell apart. "Do you think it's safe now?" Rin asked peeking out from under the desk." As she finished the sentence, both Brick and Blaze entered angry and worried. "Definitely not safe!" Crystal yelled pulling us out from under the table.

"Crystal," Brick yelled, causing her to freeze in place. "Oh," she exclaimed as Brick and Blaze started to walk towards us, "hey Brick, hey Blaze! What's going on big brothers? How are things? Look who I found! Neat right? You know what? It's a really funny story and I'm sure you'll love it when I- RUN AWAY!" She pulled us away and started to run. I heard Brick and Blaze following behind us, and they weren't far behind! "Where are we going?" I yelled. "Just trust me ok?" Crystal yelled back, "I need to get you outta here!"

I turned to Rin who looked like she was having a battle with herself. She was growling and yanking her hair and shaking her head, as if she tried to keep focus. Crystal noticed it too and glared back at Blaze, "He seriously didn't!" she yelled angrily, "He knows what happens when HE gets too excited and scared! He knows what's going to happen, yet he did this to her?"

I tried to figure out what was going on, "Wait," I yelled, "What's going on with Rin?" Crystal glanced at Rin worriedly, who was getting more and more out of control, "I'll tell you later but right now we need to get Rin as far away from Blaze as possible or else we'll be in a whole lot of trouble!" she yelled, running even faster. I started to panic. What was going on and why is Crystal running away from her brothers with us? What is going to happen next?

I noticed that Blaze and Brick weren't following us anymore, just as Crystal stopped in front of a boy and a girl. The boy looked about 16 years old and the girl looked around 15 years old. The boy had long golden brown hair that covered part of his eyes which were strangely red with thin black rings; he was wearing a black t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, and long black pants.

The girl beside him was oddly colored. Her skin was pastel blue, while her hair was basically a rainbow! It had all sorts of different colors that reminded me of a candy shop. Her eyes were different colors and were constantly changing, from red and blue to green and yellow to purple and pink; it never stopped! Her lips were heart shaped and green. She was wearing a light blue dress that had lots of chains, rainbow stripped leggings and pink and black twinkle toes! It looked really cute on her though.

"Oh gosh," Crystal exclaimed, "I'm glad to see you guys! Our forces came at the right time! Momo, this is Terrence and Skyler. Guys, this is Momoko, Brick's mate. And this is Rin, Blaze's mate. He transformed her, and she's going wild because of the excitement. Do you have anything to calm her down?" The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a red candy. Rin snatched it and began to eat it slowly. Soon enough she was calm and just looked around slowly, as if she was trying to fully understand our current position.

"What's wrong with Rin?" I asked worriedly grabbing her face gently. Rin looked into my eyes without a flicker of recognition. Her usually bright intelligent eyes were dull and confused. She blinked so slow I thought she was slowly dying, but they opened just as slow as when they opened. "Don't worry," Terrence said, "The candy had a calming drug in it. She'll be fine in 2 hours or so, considering how much we put in there." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "How much did you put in it?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged, "Enough to bring down fifteen elephants." He replied nonchalantly, "But it's harmless."

I turned to crystal and frowned, "Ok now you are going to explain everything!" I shouted angrily, "What is going on and why?" crystal sighed, "First thing you need to know, it that there is a war going on, or more commonly known, a rebellion." She said slowly, "I'm may be the Ruff's sister, but I know that something is not right with the royalty that are currently in power. We need to stop them and you have to help us, and here's how…"

After the explosion Kaoru's POV -

Bless grabbed my and ran to a wide doorway. We watched as everything fell apart and crushed things. After the shaking stopped, she pulled me in a random direction. "Where are we going?" I yelled through the chaos, "We're getting outta here!" She yelled back. She stopped suddenly and gasped. There, standing in all of their green and black and purple glory, were Blade and Butch. "Not this way though!" I yelled and tried to run back. "Wait," Bless shouted pulling me back, "we HAVE to go this way! We have no choice!"

I gulped seeing the anger gleam in Butch's eyes, "Kaoru," he growled, "Come here NOW." I felt my anger rise, "What makes you think I'm going to?" I shouted, "You kidnap me, bite me, keep me captive, and now your commanding me around like I'm your freaking dog? No, that's not going to happen!" I look to Bless to see her and Blaze having a mental war. Suddenly, Bless shot forward and jumped over Blaze, "Run!" she shouted before turning a corner.

I crouched into a defensive stance and cracked my neck loudly. Butch growled, "Don't you dare." He whispered. "Too late." I said running full speed at him. I faked a jump and slid underneath his legs before running down the same hall Bless took. "Kaoru!" Butch roared loudly, I felt the adrenaline rush through my body as I ran faster. Everything passed as a blur but I still managed to see Bless pressed against the wall in another mental battle with Blade. I forced more speed into my legs and tackled Blaze onto the floor. Bless snapped out of her daze and pulled me up and into another long run.

"I'll explain everything later I promise," she said looking running through the endless hallways, "but right now we really have to get outta here!" I nodded breathlessly and continued to run. Looking back I noticed a lot of people running with us, but none of the tried to stop us once. "Long live the rebellion!" everyone shouted. Rebellion? What rebellion?

After the explosion Miyako's POV -

I dove under the table with Boomer as the chandelier fell from the ceiling. After the shaking stopped, I poked my head out and looked around. Mai Suzuki ran out from the kitchen unharmed, "Miyako," she said grabbing my arm, "Let's go I need you to come with me." Boomer came out from under the table now, "Where are you taking her?" he shouted.

Mai Suzuki paused, "I'm really sorry Boomer but I need to take Miyako now." She pulled out her wand and waved it around us. Glittery rainbow dust flew around us in a dizzying pace. "No, I won't let you!" Boomer shouted lunging for us. Before her could touch the dust, Mai Suzuki and I were outside of the castle and in a forest clearing.

"What's going on?" I asked afraid. Mai Suzuki looked over me worriedly, "I'll explain later, right now we need to find your friends and the rest of my team." She said walking calmly across the clearing. I followed calmly and warily behind her. Soon Momoko was in view, "Momo!" I shouted running towards her. She looked in my direction and ran towards me in super speed and swept me into a hug. "Oh my gosh," she yelled, "I thought you were hurt or stuck there!" I cried in happiness and tightened my grip.

"Where's Rin?" I asked looking around. Momoko paused, "Blaze did something to her, and she's not really the same." She explained. I nodded sadly, "But," She continued, "She's fine. She's taking a nap right now." "No she's not." Rin sang popping out of no where. Momoko jumped into the air and into my arms in fright. "I thought the drug was supposed to keep you sleepy and dumb for an hour," Momoko yelled checking her watch, "it's only been five minutes!" Rin shrugged, "I guess I'm immune to drugs and poisons." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Hey," someone yelled, "There you guys are!" we all turned to see Kaoru running at us waving. "Kaoru," Momoko squealed as she jumped on her, "I was so worried!" Kaoru squirmed angrily, "Well I'm fine so let go of me!" she growled pushing off Momoko. I gave her a light hug and a squeeze before letting go. Rin did a handshake with her, palm, back, pound and salute. Momoko and I looked at them, "When was this?" Momoko asked. Rin sighed, "Well I did meet Kaoru first after I was kicked out of my third military school, so around a while ago." She explained.

We both nodded in understanding before a girl walked up, "I'm Crystal," she said, "You just be Miyako and Kaoru." I nodded, "Nice to meet you." I said politely. "I know you all must be confused about this whole situation, but I can assure you, you don't need our help. We need yours." She sighed before continuing, "Our royals are acting stranger than usual. They all have a growing crave for power, and they are trying to take over your world. That's why they attacked on your side of the dimension, to see what was there and if it was conquerable. You four were meant to be used as a tool to help them, but we need you to help stop all of this. We don't wasn't to take over other worlds and ruin other lives, it's not right. We plan on overthrowing the kingdom's leaders and putting the true queen and king in charge. Their names are Aviarii and Nyroc, and they are pure and just. While I may be a royal daughter, my 'parents' are tainted and I am of pure heart. All of us are actually, but the Ruffs and our other siblings are easily confused and persuaded. We really need your help, can you please help us?"

"I will," Rin said stepping forward, "I would really like a chance to fight and learn new ways to do it." Kaoru stepped up, "I want a chance to kick Butch's butt so count me in." Momoko and I stepped up and nodded. We have a new beginning and a new, more important job: Protect the world and all of humanity.

No One's POV-

Four figures were kneeling before a thrown, "They escaped." One said angrily. "They ran away with others into the forest." Another growled. "They are going to join the rebels to overthrow us." The third said sadly. The fourth growled animalistic but said nothing. "Interesting," the Figure on the throw said, "the rebels take away your mates to use for power to overthrow us. No doubt they will train them and make them very powerful so we will do the same for you four. Send Manda, Ezlerib, Kyto, and Scilo for me immediately," he commanded a servant, "They are perfect for training my sons." One by one the four figures stood Brick, Butch, Blaze, and Boomer. "We will do anything to bring them back." They said bowing before they left. "Oh I know you will." The figure on the throw chuckled evilly…

**AHHHH! IT SUCKED! But I hope I made people happy!**


	7. ATTENTION TO ALL!

**ATTENTION TO ALL READERS, FRIENDS AND FOLLOWERS:**

**I feel the need to inform you that my internet will NOT be on for at least a month or so! Please do not worry for this will only be temporary. I will be back on to post NEW and BETTER chapters for my story! For now the story will be ON HOLD, NOT DISCONTINUED! I thank you all for reviewing and liking my work! I hope to be back on in a month or less! **

**Shout out to my friends and supporters:**

**Hypersugarotaku: thx for being there and getting me started! I am forever in your dept!**

**Tophfaith: thank you for being my friend and supporting me and helping me when I was down! I owe you big time!**

**roselovesyouXoXo: thank you for chatting, sharing our love of coco puffs and GIR, and providing you character for my story!**

**Narutolover0002: thank you for being a great supporter and my friend!**

**buttercupXgotXswag: I thank you too because you are an inspiration of both rin and kaoru's personalities.**

**The Kazekage of Suna: thank you for appointing me head anbu leader and for pointing out a mistake as well as giving me advice. I hope great reviews for you and great prosperity for your popularity!**

**Thank you all for being there and helping me out when I needed it!**

**Raquel, the Snow Tiger Ninja**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I am so excited to be back with a new chapter with new drama! I hope it's to your liking!**

-EIGHT MONTHS LATER-

Momoko's POV-

It has been officially five months since the PPGZ has joined the rebellion. We've gotten so far in so little time. Well five months is pretty long but the point is that we are almost ready to take on the royalty of Syntheria. From September to May we have conquered obstacles made new friends met with rebellion allies and discovered new powers within ourselves. Together we will conquer and fight for all who are weak and broken! Together we will fight for everything sugary, spicy and everything nicey! WE ARE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! AND WE WILL-

"Momoko," a voice yelled into my ear, "Shut the hell up already you're scaring off the deer!" I turned to face Rin with a frown, "What are you talking about? I'm not making a single sound!" I yelled back crossing my arms. "Then who does this sound like? 'Together we will fight for everything sugary, spicy and everything nicey!'" she said in an exact replica of my voice. I blushed in embarrassment and noticed Kaoru and Miyako laughing not too far away. Rin rolled her eyes at me, "I know it's been eight months and we're almost ready," she said gently, "But dude common don't get big-headed like always! Humble yourself or I'll do it for you!" she finished none-too-gently.

I frowned and followed behind Rin as we went searching for the deer I scared off. In these past few months, we've been trained specifically by our own teachers who work in the rebellion. Miyako has been learning under the teachings of Mai Suzuki and Sparkles because they understand the language of innocence. She now knows how to control color, heal, and use fairy magic. Kaoru is learning under Crystal and Bless because they know how to deal with her temper. She has learned how to use/make weapons, walk though walls, and turn invisible.

Rin has been learning under Bell and Ashley because we all now know of the 'special condition' that Blaze gave her, and only they know how to handle it best. She knows how to block chi (like the chi blockers from the legend of Kora), use mind powers, and mimic people exactly. I am learning under Terrence and another boy named Marc who happens to be Terrence's brother. I learned how to use/mix poisons, teleport, and create force fields.

We also met a pair of twins, Gabriel and his twin sister Gabriella. They are two of the five leaders in the rebellion being that they are demon royals from another kingdom. The others are Terrence, Marc, and Bless. Gabriel, the oldest, wears a navy blue T-shirt, black baggy jeans, and a black baseball cap with a picture of a Navy blue fire on it. He has raven black hair with a hint of red and brown in his bangs. He has a black sword with a beautiful carving of a Puma. His skin is pale. He has a pair of fangs and has navy blue eyes with a little bit of red.

Gabriella wears black jeans, a dark red T-shirt with a black jacket that shows off her curves and c-cups. Her hair is black with a hint of red and brown. It's straight then wavy at the end of her ponytail. Her skin is pale and she has a pair of fangs sharper than Gabriel's. Her eyes are bloody red, and she has a bow with a beautiful carving of a panther and red arrows.

Gabriella is leading the hunt while Gabriel is checking the area for danger along with Marc. We finally catch up to Gabriella who was standing over a dead deer. "What took you so long?" she asked pulling out the arrow she used, "It took you guys forever to find me and you didn't even catch any food." Rin shrugged, "Momoko was scaring off the deer when she was working on her stupid speech about us." She replied. Gabriella shifted her piercing stare at me, "You need to stop hanging out with Terrence." She simply said.

With incredible strength, she picked up the deer, slung it over her shoulder, and walked off to the camp with us following. CampRebellion was basically made from the forest. There was a small clear space in the middle of the forest that had no grass and was close to the large clean spring in the entire forest. We use the large dead trees as 'houses'. Loud multiple bird chirpings were signals to cover-up using wood and other things. Usually the passing are nothing more than the royal guards passing through our camp oblivious to us hiding in the trees and under the ground.

It was already evening when we arrived at the camp. Terrence came over to greet us. "Hello Puffs." He simply said before his eyes shifted to Gabriella, "Hello Lady Gabriella. You've done an excellent job as I predicted from a lady of your amazing feats." He said with a bow. Gabriella shifted nervously and looked to us for help.

Miyako looked over to the forest, "Oh," she said, "Here comes Gabriel and Marc." Everyone turned and saw both of them looking grim. Gabriel, noticing the air of discomfort around his sister, walked over and stood protectively by her side. Terrence stood straight and noticed the look of anger in Gabriel's eyes, "you should consult your brother on the mission." Gabriel simply said. Terrence nodded and with one last lingering glance at Gabriella, he left to consult his brother.

Gabriel growled lowly before looking at his sister, "Let's go Gabby," he said grabbing her hand in a loving brother way, "We should get to the kitchen to drop off the deer." Both walked off hand in hand. Silence hung thick in the air, "That was awkward." Kaoru mumbled walking off to the training area. Rin grinned with a shrug and, with her hands behind her head, walked away whistling. Miyako giggled softly and headed in the direction of the kitchen, leaving me alone in the middle of the small rebel village.

I shrugged and walked over to the tent where I usually make poisons and healing balms. Opening the flap, I noticed someone had tampered with my latest creation. I called it Black Water. When it's black it kills upon contact, but it's also a medicine used for mortally killing wounds when in its white by shaking it thoroughly. I frowned deeply of the thought of someone touching my things, until Terrence came in. "I apologize," he said, "I had been the one tampering with your work and I must say that I'm impressed. Will you tell me what it does?"

Before I could explain, bird chirps were heard throughout the camp. Terrence nodded at me to hide everything before he ran out. I placed everything in a special case before closing it and hiding it under a rock with a hole underneath. I pulled a cord that dropped the entrance to our tree hut and waited. Looking out of a peephole I saw hundreds of guards walking behind Brick, Boomer and Blaze, who were following a large green and black wolf that was sniffing through the area. I realized that it was Butch.

'Momoko,' a voice shouted in my head. I jumped slightly in surprise before realizing that it was Rin. 'Ashley says that we are commanded to gather what we can carry and leave immediately. Meet up at the spring and head downstream to the cave, and hurry!' I moved the rock and pulled the case out quickly. Jumping into the hole, I felt my way through the small tunnel and out of a hole covered by a fake bush.

I looked around and climbed out before hearing a yell, "Look, there she is!" I turned and saw Boomer pointing at Crystal. I sighed in relief, only to have Butch direct his attention towards me, alerting Brick as well. I turned and ran as fast as possible, making sure that I didn't shake the case too much to avoid some of the medicines being poisoned. I heard feet running behind me and saw Miyako on my heels looking shaken up. "Where are Kaoru and Rin?" I yelled back to her. "They're in a bit of a predicament at the moment," Miyako replied, "But we have to keep away until they come to us." I nodded in understanding and continued to run, praying that they were going to come out ok…

Rin's POV-

After giving the girls the message, I scoot back to the back of the branch I was perching on and proceeded to climb down. I felt my insides twist at the sight of Blaze and it wasn't a very good feeling. I saw Butch sniffing around towards Kaoru's direction and noticed Kaoru trying to hide some of the younger rebels. 'I hope you know that Butch is approaching!' I mentally yelled at her, causing her to wince. She slowly turned and saw what I meant before being spotted by Boomer. "Butch," he said, "I see Kaoru!" Butch stood straight and looked to the direction in which Boomer was pointing to.

Kaoru stood still trying to direct attention to her instead of the kids who were almost in the hole she was hiding them in. Butch started to run to her and she took this as a sign to run, seeing that the kids were hidden completely. Butch was gaining fast and Kaoru was running full speed. Growling in anger, I jumped down and transformed fully into my animal state. My protective senses were kicking in and I started to run faster with more power.

I slammed into Butch's side, giving Kaoru enough time to run away. "Stay away from her!" I growled loudly. Butch stood up and shook dirt out of his fur, "That's my mate," he growled back, "She belongs to me!" That sentence really frinked me off. "She's a human, not a possession. If you so much as touch her I will kill you!" I yelled in hatred. Butch crouched and growled before his brothers came to his side. "Rin," Blaze said, "What are you doing? Get over here now!" I felt my eyes change colors, "Don't tell me what to do! You're not in charge of me!" I screamed.

I felt my anger brewing inside of my chest, begging to be released. "You're the reason I'm like this! It's your fault! It's your fault Hiroshi, all your fault! I hate you, I hate you!" I yelled tears threatening to fall. I shifted into my human state and screamed bloody murder in anger. So many feelings were coursing through my body and it felt… good. It felt great to feel anger and hate, although it wasn't a good thing. My eyes opened slowly as realization hit me. I had turned into my brother Hiroshi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I apologize to my veiwers That I have taken forever to write another chapter fr my story. I took a long time because my sister's would not get off long enough and I had no insparation for this chapter whatsoever. So on with the story!**

Kaoru's POV-

I turned to look back at Rin as I ran away. Something about her was different and off. Her hair, that barely grazed her shoulders, grew in length all the way under her bottom. I slowed down to a stop and looked in amazement. Her hair was now white black and purple, her nails grew long and sharp, her clothes changed into a black tube top, long black pants, and leather high-heel boots. A purple aura swirled around her in a menacing manner as she created a black electro scepter. "Black Thunder!" she yelled in a Hiroshi/Rin mixed voice. What had she become?

"Rin," I yelled out to her, "Rin come on!" she turned back ever so slightly to look at me. Her eyes were pure black; a dark and endless void of evil. I gasped in shock and fear. This is not the real Rin, this is her brother! "Dear Kaoru," she said in a still Hiroshi/Rin mixed voice "Let me show you what true power is." She faced the ruffs again and held out her hand. A black and purple electro-ball formed in her scepter before she suddenly fired it at them.

As the boys scattered she laughed wickedly, as if it was the funniest thing ever. A black throne formed in wisps of smoke behind her. She sat in it and made it ascend so she could see everyone from where she was sitting. She pointed at me and I started to float on a black storm cloud. I was soon by her side and watched as the ruffs stood and watched in amazed horror.

"I always did like you best Kaoru," Only Hiroshi said this time. I turned and saw a smoke figure beside Rin and knew instantly that it was Hiroshi. "You had the most potential and power besides my baby sister and worthless little brother." He smiled at me, "I always liked that about you, which is the only reason you're not dead yet."

Something about Rin's family you probably don't know, they were powerful electro users. But Rin would only tap into it when her older brothers', Hiroshi and Maketo, spirits take over her body. They were powerful as well and wanted her for a successor. Things went badly and she was sealed with dark powers and pure powers. She refrains from using her powers as much as possible, afraid she would get out of control.

Right now her yin-yang was present and the black side was glowing with evil as Hiroshi whispered commands in her ear. I wasn't sure of what to do but I did know that Maketo had a big influence on Rin to this day. "Rin," I whispered in her ear slowly, "You need to wake up. Think of Maketo! He doesn't want you doing this. Fight the dark power for Maketo!" She turned to me, eyes pure and nodded. I grinned and ran to find the others. I knew I had to get out of there and get the girls as quick as possible, because this wasn't going to be pretty.

Rin's POV-

I felt like I was floating through a void; a black and endless void. I didn't know how to stop myself from doing what my brother commanded. I felt ugly and dirty letting the dark power rule over me again. I was lost. "Rin," someone called, "You need to wake up. Think of Maketo! He doesn't want you doing this. Fight the dark power for Maketo!" I felt my head turn and saw Kaoru's worried face looking at me. I felt the pure power surge through me as I thought of dear Maketo's face. I nodded. I was awake.

I searched deep within myself and managed to find the good side of my powers, in other words, I found Maketo. "Maketo," I called out, "I need your help!" I saw the white shadow figure of Maketo and suddenly felt the good powers swirl around me. He smiled and appeared by my side seconds later in the real world. I'll be taking over from now on Hiroshi." He simply said before Hiroshi disappeared. I felt Hiroshi's anger as he resided in me and sighed in relief. "Let's do this together!" Maketo said in determination I nodded and allowed his full control over my body.

Miyako's POV-

I sat at the edge of the cave and waited for Rin and Kaoru. I noticed Momoko pacing beside me in worry. "Where are they?" she asked for the fifth time, "They'll be here, we just need to give them time." I replied for the fifth time. I sighed silently to myself and looked to the horizon. I'll admit, I was getting worried, too. Rin and Kaoru never took this long on raids and then again where were the leaders?

I suddenly saw Kaoru running toward us, but she was without Rin. I stood and ran over with Momoko by my side. "Where's Rin?" Momoko asked out of breath. "Hiroshi." She simply said before turning back the way she came, "We need to help Rin out!" we were suddenly running to the line of fire. My heart pounded painfully fast at the sight of Boomer, but I ignored it and ran over to Rin. "Let's get powered!" Momoko yelled to us. We all touched out belts and started to transform.

Hyper Blossom!

Rolling Bubbles!

Powered Buttercup!

POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!

I noticed a shadowy figure in white beside Rin. Rin closed her eyes and absorbed the strange white shadow willingly. She transformed from dark purple to a light purple. Her long dark purple high-lights turned lavender and into a long braid. Her nails shortened and her clothes changed to a white tube-top, long purple pants, and white boots. A purple sash made its way around her neck and her black scepter turned white as she opened her eyes; they had turned a light purple which made her look beautiful. "White Lightning." She said in a Maketo/Rin mixed voice.

She stood by our side and nodded as if waiting for the signal from Blossom. "Let's go!" Blossom shouted in full determination. We all ran forward to face our counterparts and began to battle. I faced Boomer for the first time since I escaped with Mai Suzuki. He seemed sad that I was going to fight him for my freedom but determined to get me back.

I slit into my battle stance that Mai Suzuki had taught me and lifted my wand into the air. Boomer smiled sadly, "The first time I see you in eight months and it has to be when you are going to fight Me." he said sadly. I didn't say anything but I did narrow my eyes and tried to find hate for him within myself. I could only remember when he did nothing but love me and hold me. when I told him I would give him a chance I tried convincing that it was a lie, but I couldn't; I DID love him, but my friends and world come before me and my wants.

He suddenly jumped at me when he noticed I was distracted, but I moved to the side as if I saw it coming. Training non-stop for eight months has taught me to predict and expect sudden attacks. He managed to knock my bubble wand out of my hands and forced me into a defensive state. When he lunged at me again, I pressed my hand on his back and pulled the color blue out of his jacket and created a bow and arrow. "That was nice," he said changing form, "but I learned new things too."

I watched in horror as he shifted into a giant black and blue snake. I frowned and made my bow and arrow into a sword instead. Boomer snapped at me fast, causing me to lose my balance. He took advantage of my state and wrapped himself around me before squeezing me tightly. My breath was being slowly crushed out of my body and I felt my ribs caving in. I tried taking inn air but my lungs couldn't expand enough. My vision faded to black, my eyes closed, I felt relaxed and I was ready to die. I finally released my breath, and was soon unconscious.

Momoko POV-

I glared at Brick and pulled out my yo-yo to attack. His eyes were red pools of sadness, and I almost felt bad for leaving him…almost. "Don't make me fight you Momoko." He said walking towards me. My anger flared as I threw my yo-yo at him angrily, "You have no right to call me by my name!" I yelled, "And if you don't want to fight me, then leave now!" Brick sighed sadly, "I won't unless I take you with me." He said sliding into attack mode. I scoffed, "Fine by me."

We stood looking at each other for what feels like hours before he suddenly jumped at me. I jumped back and threw my blazing yo-yo at him. He barely dodged and yanked my yo-yo out of my hands, before coming after me again. He jumped at me before I teleported away a few feet away, causing him to land on his face and eat the dirt. I smirked as he hesitated before jumping again giving me the advantage to attack. I jumped at him to kick his face which gave him the idea of grabbing my leg to throw me to the floor.

I spat dirt out of my mouth as I lifted myself off the ground. I turned to face Brick but he wasn't there. My mind went on high alert as I looked for him. All of a sudden a giant bird flew my way and lifted me into the air. I looked up and realized it was Brick! I was suddenly falling and was caught by a giant snake that wound itself around my body. I struggled to fill my lungs with air and to escape the squeezing deathtrap. My mind started to go black and my reflexes were slower. I soon stopped struggling and let the darkness fill my vision.

Kaoru's POV-

I cracked my neck loudly and gripped my hammer tightly. This wasn't going to be easy, that's for sure. I took a deep breath and swung my hammer fast and hard. Butch ducked and managed to yank it out of my tight grip, before using it against me. He managed to knock the wind out of me as I flew across from him. I groaned and sat up in time to see he was going to swing at me again. I turned myself invisible before and more damage could be inflicted.

I grinned as he looked around in circles in a failed attempt to find me. When he had his back turned I kicked him HARD on his back. I heard the wind leave his chest as he fell on his face. He kneeled on all fours and started to transform into the wolf I saw earlier. He started to sniff around and suddenly was attacking me roughly, putting me on the defense. I felt him scratch my arms and hissed in pain as I tried to hide myself again.

As I was about to kick him I felt the wind knock dirt into my eyes and face. I was suddenly coated in brown dust, making me visible to everyone. I turned and saw a giant bird flying towards me before it lifted me into the air. I was at least 30 feet in the air when it started to fly down at a dizzying speed. I found myself on the floor and my whole body in pain. A snake had made its way over to me and wrapped around my body squeezing painfully. I wished the pain away, and soon got my wish as I passed out.

Rin's POV-

My mind was a peace. I thought so clearly as I fought Blaze with my electro powers. He growled as he tried to land a hit on me but failed as I placed an electro shield around myself. I started to create an energy ball when I noticed that I was the last one standing. This was all up to me to protect the girls I called 'sisters' with every fiber of my being. I took a deep breath and concentrated on defense now. Soon, the other boys were beside Blaze, ready to attack me. Blaze transformed into his animal state and started to attack with his brothers after him.

I hit my scepter on the ground and crumbled the earth beneath them before blocking Brick's air attack, which made my scepter disappear. Taking a deep breath I gathered energy into my hands and aimed it at brick. "Boom," I said as I released it. Direct hit, I now had three more to go. Boomer tried to slither his body around my own but was stopped short by my shield, which I directed to electrocute his being harshly. Butch ran at me with his teeth bared before falling victim to my electro snake I made in inspiration from Boomer. I touched the floor and created an electro cage around Blaze trapping him effectively. I smiled sweetly at him as I finished him off as well.

I took a deep breath and released myself from my brother's influence, thanking him in the process. I suddenly felt like a million bugs were biting me everywhere and noticed four dark shadows coming my way. The world was now spinning around me fast as I looked at my hands and noticed a black flame. I screamed in agony and dropped to my knees, begging silently for the pain to stop. I felt myself drift off and fall to the floor.

My body was being lifted and carried away, and then placed into I think a cage. A tear made its way down my cheek as I realized that I failed to protect my family, like I had failed to protect Maketo. I felt so worthless and pathetic, and drifted into the cold alone side of myself. I felt my self-worth shrink away and myself lose itself into the black void. I had failed again and now knew that Hiroshi was right, I can never do anything right, because I was a failure from the start.

**I hope it's good enough and that everyone liked it. REVIEW NOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup mah peeps?! I'm sorry if I kept you all waiting too long but here is the next chapter!  
WARNING!: Contains heart break, cutting of the wrists, crying, depression, and a song!**

No One's POV-

It was a dark and dreary rainy day. Our favorite heroines were in their mate's rooms. All were in cages, half the room in size, that prevented them to use their powers. Momoko lay in bed staring at the ceiling planning an escape. Miyako sat in bed looking out of the barred windows, thinking about her friends in the resistance possibly looking for them. Kaoru was pacing her room in anger, muttering and randomly punching a wall that filled in the holes she made by itself. And Rin... well Rin was sitting in the far corner where the shadows cover her from the light. They have been kept captive for three weeks and none of them have seen each other during that time. Momoko hasn't eaten as much as she needs, Miyako hasn't moved for a while, Kaoru was losing sleep, and Rin has been unresponsive since they've been there.

The boys were starting to worry, but they had no idea what to do. "Momoko, please eat." Brick pleaded, pushing her plate of food towards her. "Miyako, maybe you should get up and move around." Boomer suggested sadly, pulling her arm to lift her from bed. "Kaoru, You need to lay dow and get some sleep." Butch said worridly, guiding Kaoru to bed. "Rin, please talk to me. Please do something to show you're still there." Blaze begged, grabbing her hand. But Momoko would only turn away, Miyako would gently pull her hand back, Kaoru would only struggle, and Rin would only sit there staring into nothing. All four boys didn't know what to do besides wait and hope.

Brick and Momoko-

Brick came inside his room with a big pllate of food. He unlocked Momoko's cell door and set the plate on her bedside table, hoping the smell would make her eat. A big rumble came from her stomach but she made no movement to indicate her wanting to eat. Brick sighed and ran his hands through his hair from under his hat. He had to get food into her soon. "I'll make you a deal," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "If you eat, I'll let you out to go to the library, or to go see your friends. Would you like that?" Momoko blinked before she slowly turned towards him, "What I would like is to get out of here and never have to see your face again for seaperating me and, not my friends, but my sisters." She spat, "If it make you leave me alone then I'll eat. Just don't talk to me, and I'll be fine." With that she snatched the plate and ate. Brick stared at her for a moment before leaving with his head hanging.

Boomer and Miyako-

Boomer sat on his bed staring at Miyako. She had a longing look as she stared out of the window. Finally Boomer sighed and walked into her cell, "Do you want to go outside Miyako?" he asked gently, "We could get out of this stuffy room and go to the garden or the meadow for a few hours. would you like that?" Miyako turned to look at him. She knew that she loved him but he had hurt her for seperating her and her sisters, and for taking her away from helping her world. She looked at him with a scowl and in the most un-Miyako way she replied, "I want to leave this place. I want to help my world and then never see your face ever again for as long as I live. I hate you." She turned away from him and didn't speak anymore. Boomer stared at her in shock and hurt before he rushed out of the room. But he didn't stay long enough to hear her pain-filled sobs of regret and sadness.

Butch and Kaoru-

Butch walked in to see Kaoru pacing and muttering again. She was supposed to be sleeping but of course she made things difficult for herself and him. "Kaoru," he said making her stop to look at him, "you're supposed to be sleeping. What are you doing up?" Kaoru scowled at him, "I can't sleep knowing that my sisters are away from me, and that my world is going to end because I didn't do anything to stop it. But you're expecting me to sleep like a baby like you do without any once of regret for destroying MY WORLD! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M UP?" Butch looked at her for a moment before going into her cell and dragging her struggling body to her bed. "You are going to sleep right now OR ELSE!" He shouted. Kaoru stood up and pushed him away hard enough to make him stumble into the cell bars. "Or else what? What will you do? I'm already in a cage! I'm in a place where I can't do anything but walk a few feet! And even worse, I'm here with you! Thit is the most horrible thing you have ever done to me! I hate you and I never want to see you face unless it's with my fist pounding it in until you beg for mercy!" She sat on her bed and cried for the first time in years, out of anger and fustration. Butch stared at her with regret and ran out of the room.

Rin and Blaze-

Blaze walked in quietly with a box behind his back. He had gotten through so much trouble to find the perfect gift for Rin, and he was going to give it to her in hopes she'll respond once again. "Rin," he whispered as he opened her cell door, "I got something for you." he walked to her slowly and sat in front of her, pushing the gift towards her as well. As usual she didn't respond but sat still in her tight ball. Blaze noticed a familiar smell in the room and took a deep breath, "Blood," he said. An idea managed to set him into panic as he snatched Rin's wrists and saw dry blood and fresh blood dripping down her arms. "Rin!" he shouted in fear, "What are you doing? Stop it! Don't hurt yourself!" The word 'hurt' triggered something in Rin to make her look up at him. "Hurt?" she asked causing Blaze to look at her in shock, "I can't feel anymore." Blaze snatched the box and ripped it open. Inside was a picture of Maketo and her laughing together as they took the photo. He lifted the picture to her face. She took it and held it to her heart. "How do you feel?" he askedin a hushed tone. Rin looked him in the eyes as she replied, "Monster, how should I feel?"

Blaze stood and took a step back.

**Monster by MEG and DIA (Personally I prefer the remix because its faster, so this will be the remix)**

_Monster how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window. (3x)_

**Rin glared at Blaze as she sang:**  
_His little whispers love me, love me.  
That's all I ask for love me, love me.  
__He battered his tiny fist to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

___Monster how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window.  
__Monster how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window._

**She suddenly gave him an angry smirk:**  
_____That night he caged her, bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer, then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles, silent pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._

**Her eyes screwed shut as she held her head, and her voice rose an octive with emotion dripping off of every word as she continued:**  
_______Monster how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window.  
I will here the voices. I'm a glass child, I am Hannah's regrets.  
Monster how should I feel? Turn the sheets down, murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bathtubs, filled with glowflies. Bathe in kerosene, their words tattooed in his veins!_

_________Monster how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the_ _window._  
_Looking________ through the window, looking through the_ _window._

"So tell me monster," she said with an emotionless tone, "how should I feel?" Blaze just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "That's what I thought." she spat, "But don't worry, Maketo has been helping me out and pretty soon I'll be up and running again. Until then, pretend like I don't exist because I stopped believing in your existance two weeks ago. Everytime you talk to me or touch me, I'll just believe that you're not even there. You are nothing to me now, not even air for me to breathe." with that she stood and stretched before going to lie down on her bed. Blaze hung his head and slammed the door behind him after he walked out. All four boys met up and sat down in the meeting room. No one said anything for the rest of the day. Even though they had gotten what they wanted, they had gotten their hearts broken in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded in such a long time! My mom gave her laptop to my auntie and I couldn't use my dad's because 1.)He's a jerk and 2.) my younger sisters screwed up the laptop privilages... I tried working on my school's computers but they wouldn't let me onto the site. AAANNNNDDD, I hope you all forgive me! Well anyways, LETS GET TO IT!**

Momoko's POV-

I clenched my fists together after he had left. I don't know why I felt so bad for breaking his heart but I knew that it had to be done. I looked at a picture of me as a powerpuff on his bedside table and glared at it. I was wishing so bad for it to burst into flames and turn to ashes. Suddenly, it started to smoke until it finally burst into a flame. I panicked and willed the fire to die down. Soon it was nothing but a badly burned picture of me. I stared at the picture for a long time, trying to process what had happened. I turn to the plate of food and snatched the sandwich off the plate. I flung it across from me and stared at it, hoping it would burn like the picture. Nothing happened. I walk over and, still staring and hoping, push it out of the boundries of the cage; it instantly started smoking. I gasped in suprise. I thought that the powers wouldn't work out of the cage! Thank God I was wrong! O.O... Wow... Never thought I'd say that...

I almost jumped for joy when all of a sudden Rosie walked in the room, looking sullen. She tried to glare at me but failed and looked away, "I can't believe you all." she muttered, tears watering her eyes, "They love you so much and yet you reject them. What awful thing have they done for you to hate them this much?" I gave her a look indicating that I thought she was incredibly stupid, "They put us in cages." I dead-panned. She shook her head furiously, "That's because you insist on escaping!" she shouted angrily, "What else could they have done? You're all monsters for making them hurt so badly!" did she just call me a monster? Oh hell no! It's my turn to be angry now.

I stood as close to the bars as I could and gave her my most evilest glare, "You think it's just your brothers suffering?" I asked my voice slowly raising into a shout, "We didn't ask for this; we didn't even want this! They stuck us in cages as if we were animals! ANIMALS! They've stressed us out and depressed us so much! Brick tells me that Buttercup hasn't slept in weeks! she just paces and mummbles to herself and her new hallucinations from the lack of sleep! Bubbles wont get up from bed, and spend all of her time looking out of the window! Rin wont even move! She just sits in the corner of her cage and doesn't speak or move or respond to anything! You think you're brothers got it hard? We want to go home! We want to save earth from you all because all you want to do is conqurer it for your own personal gain without even thinking of the millions of lives that you'll destroy! So who do you really think is the monster now, huh?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, suprised at my truthful outburst. I scoffed and waved her off as if she were an annoying fly, "Just get out of here," I said, "seeing you makes me sick." I turned away from her and closed my eyes. I heard her muffle sobs and a loud clang from my cage, but I refused to look up until I heard the slam of the door after she left. I looked up and saw the burnt picture of me on the floor, just inches away from the bars. It seems as if she threw it at my bars. My eyebrows furrowed in worry, I really hope she didn't notice the burn. The door opened and in a flash Brick was opening the cell door. I glared at him, "I'm eating, I'm eating!" I said taking a large bite out of the carrot on my plate. "Thats not why I'm here." he said with sadness. I looked at the door, finally noticing the guards standing... um... guard. I slowly stood and walked over to the door, "What's going on?" I asked cautiously. "Follow me," Brick said walking out, "You'll see later." I shrugged and followed him, keeping my guard up all the while...

Miyako's POV-

I wiped the tears from my face and sighed. Crying had never felt so good. I stood and stretched before doing my daily pushups and sit ups and other exersizes when Boomer was out of the room. Let him keep thinking that laying in bed makes me weak. Standing up, I stretched my body full length and jumped up from the bed to grab the bars and do pull ups. I performed without having to think about it and looked to Boomer's beadside at a picture of me. I glared at it and imagined pulling the color from the blue frame. I almost immediately noticed the blue pulling outwards before it went back into place. I let go of the bars and tried again, but nothing would happen. I sighed and rubbed my temples, 'Already the enclosed space is going to my head,' I thought with a bitter smile. I hopped up again and started to do pull ups before I heard feet approaching. I let go and landed silently on my bed, looking out of the window as I've always done.

The door opened and I looked from the window to see that Candie entered, looking sad and tired. "Hello Miyako," she greeted warmly, "I hope you're doing fine." I stared at her for a few moments before turning my attention back to the window. She sighed and sat on Boomer's bed, "Miyako I know you're upset," She said calmly, "Boomer told me what you had said to him earlier, so I wanted to come and talk to you." I made no effort to reply, I just sat and looked out of the window. She sat in silence, waiting for me to say something. After a few minutes she sighed again and gave a bitter laugh, "I know you don't want to hear this," she said quietly, "But Boomer really loves you dear Miyako. He'll do just about anything to keep you safe and happy."

It was my turn to laugh bitterly, "If he really want's me happy," I said my voice lowering in bitter anger, "than why I'm stuck in here?" I turned to face her but didn't give her a chance to reply, "I've been in here for God knows how long, and you say it's to protect me? protect me from what? Myself? My friends? Saving the world? I can't just sit around and do nothing, that's all I've been doing. If I have to break his heart, then I will. Anything to save the world and myself." Candie looked at me with no emotion, "I always thought that you put the ones you love before yourself." I glared at her harshly, "To save those I love, I have to save myself and get out of here first. So if all you're going to do is try to convince me that I'm doing something wrong, then get out." Candie waited a moment before leaving. I sat by the bars and gripped them. 'I need to get out.' I thought. the door opened slowly before Boomer and two guards came inside. I turned away and looked out of the window as I heard him sigh, "Someone pick her up, she must be weak from sitting in bed for so long." I turned in time to see a young guard approach me slowly, as to not startle me. I gave a weak stuggle before letting him pick me up, "What are you doing? Boomer, what's going on?" He made no effort to reply, he just gave me a sad look before turning and walking out...

Kaoru POV-

I growled in anger for the hundreth time. "I can't stand this!" I screamed finally, "I'm going insane! Someone get me out of here!" Suddenly the door flew open to reveil Rosie. I just stared as she came over and got as close to the bars as she could. "You're evil." She hissed, "You're so damn evil to break Butch-nii's heart. How can you stand living with yourself? You're a monster! A cold hearted monster who can't love anyone other than yourself!" I looked at her with a new burst of fury. I slowly walked over to the bars and grabbed them roughly, making her flinch, "How is it that your little prim ass can say I'm evil, when you're about to fucking take over my world?" I said in a dark voice, "You have no fucking right to judge me!

It's not my fault I'm like this! I was born this way! You and butch and my mother and everyone else try to change me and keep me a certain way and I'm so fucking tired of it! I want to do things on alone, because I learned that you can't depend on anyone who wont be there! Where was Butch when I was beaten by my mother because I wouldn't put on a dress. Where was he when I was told that I wasn't even supposed to be born because my mother made the mistake of having me? Where was Butch when I cried myself to sleep evey night because I wasn't wanted by my own family? He wasn't there for me, and he is never going to be there! So you can take all of that, 'you're a monster' shit, and shove it up your ass!" I took in much needed air before I sank to the floor, still grasping the bars, and lowered my head to the floor. I heard her run out and slam the door behind her, but stayed in my same position.

I felt my pent up anger release in waves before noticing the stoney walls shaking and cracking. I looked up and wiped the tears from my face... I still have power. I stood straight and released the bars making the walls cease in breaking. I look at my heands before sticking them threw the bar again, willing the stone to crack a little. the stone did as it was commanded. I laughed in triumph and pressed my hands against the wall outside of the bars. as I pulled back, the door swung open and Butch, along with a few guards, came in. I thanked Kami that my face and eyes weren't red anymore as I put on my usual glare. I didn't speak, only paced like I had been doing it the whole time. The door creaking open made me stop and look at Butch suspiciously, "What?" I asked harshly. Butch flinched slightly but put on an emotionless face, "Come." he said waving his hand. I stood still until I realised that the guards were for making me move. I cautiously followed at a slow and steady pace, wondering why he's letting me out...

Rin's POV-

I layed on my bed, letting my head hang off so the blood could rush to my head. I closed my eyes and felt my blood move into my head, thanking Kami for the silence. but as we all know that a peaceul silence never lasts. My door opened to reveil a lady I've never seen before. I opened one eye lazily before shuting it and waiting for my blood rush again. She sat on the bed, and I'm pretty sure it was all prim and proper, and cleared her throat to indicate she wanted to say something. I waved my hand in a "go ahead" manner and waited. "Hello, my name is Candie," she said hesitently, "What's you name?" I smirked, "I'm pretty sure you know my name." I said stretching a little. "Oh yes now I remember; Rinnair, I think." My eyes opened slowly to glare at her but she continued, "Little Rinnarave was born on July 27, 1997 at twelve midnight. When she was born her hair was pure snowy white with black highlights and her eyes were black with a white ring. Her skin was a healthy glowing pale color and she was beautiful. She was even a big baby, almost 9 pounds and 19 inches. She was loved by all.

When she turned the age of eight, Her powers would be discovered. She had plugged a radio into an outlet and was electrocuted. She noticed this and had figured out how to conduct it. Everyone was over joyed that she was able to access her powers at the right age. At the age of ten, her brothers Maketo and Hiroshi wanted her as their successor and eventually faught over her. Hiroshi, being the strongest and smartest, succeded and trained Rinnarave. But one night, Hiroshi killed Maketo and the rest of her family so he could have her to himself without the parent's and Maketo's complaints. He added his dark power into her training. Because of this, her power had gotten dangerously unstable. Eventually, Hiroshi had died because Rinnair's power had killed him."

I stared at her for a minute before fully sitting on my bed, "If you wanted to hear the right story you could have asked." I said keeping my voice and face nutral, "My name and date of birth are correct, but most of my appearence is wrong. I was the tiniest baby of my family, 7 pounds and 15 inches. I had pure white snowy hair and eyes my skin color is correct. I was not loved by anyone other than Maketo. I accessed my powers at five because Hiroshi had pissed me off and when I threw a tantrum, the entire city had a black out for two weeks; only then did my family ever pay attention to me. You're right about the battle, but Maketo had one. Hiroshi had killed Maketo and forced his darkness in me, causing my hair and eye color change. My parents didn't care as long as they had power to control, so I killed them and Hiroshi." After a moment of silence, Blaze came in with two guards. He gave me a hard stare before motioning to his guards. The cage was opened and I was forced out. I started screaming and fighting. I even fought along the way...

No One's POV-

There were four circles in the King and Queen's throne room. Each had an one animal: a pheonix, a tiger, a wolf, and a snake. The four princes has entered grimly, bowing in respect to the royals before stepping in their circle. Following them were their guards escorting the puffs into the room. Momoko walked in, head held high in defiance. she walked over and stood a distance away from Brick, but was still within the circle. Miyako was being carried in, still 'trying' to get the guard to let go. The guard then handed her over to Boomer who ignored her weak struggle. Kaoru came in, beging shoved and pushed and cursing at the guards. She was shoved into the circle and beside Butch, calling the guard a son of a bitch before she composed herself. Rin was carried in as well kicking and screaming loudly, making everyone wince and cringe at her loud volume. She wasn't released, but was held in the air inside her circle, so she stopped stuggling to see what was going on.

The king had pale skin and yellow eyes. His hair was a dark chocolate brown but his beard was a lighter color. He wore elegant robes of red yellow and black. The queen had sickly pale skin and yellow eyes. Her hair was long and black; it seemed to reach down to her feet. She wore silk robes of green, blue and white. The king suddenly stood up and walked down the steps of his throne, shifting his eyes from each couple. He approached Momoko who held his gaze, "Hello Momoko/Blossom of the PPGZ." He said holding out his hand to take her own. Momoko just stared, sending death threats with her eyes. The king slowly drew back before walking over to Miyako. "Hello dear Miyako/Bubbles of the PPGZ." he said nicely. Miyako glared before turning away. The king then walked over to Kaoru. "Hello Kaoru/Buttercup of the PPGZ it's nice to meet you." Kaoru crossed her arms before taking a small step back. He finally walked over to Rin, still being held in the air. "Hello miss Rin/Blizzard of the PPGZ." Rin spit at his feet her white rings a dangerous dark red. the king smirked at their actions before walking to the base of the steps.

"I am the King of Syntheria." The King announced in a clear voice. "My name is King Tyrant, and this is my lovely wife Queen Mareadot. We as the King and Queen have summoned you four here for a reason." He paused for dramatic effect and to build tention, "We want your help in taking over the demension that holds Earth."


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally updating... oy! My hands and eyes hurt, not to mention I had to go the the hospital and get my hip checked out... UGH! Well here you go**

No One's POV-

The room had gone erily still. No one made a sound or a reaction. Everything was building up into tension as the girls processed the words that came out of the kings mouth. All was still... at least for the moment, "What the hell did you just say?" Rin roared as she lunged for the king. The guards lurched forward but managed to hold fast onto Rin who was kicking and screaming more. King Tyrant turned to her and raised his hand for the sign to wait, "I need your help to take over the demension that holds your planet Earth." he said with a bored tone, "Did you not hear me or are you too dull to understand?" Rin screamed profanities at him while trying to get loose for the guards' holds. Blaze's eye flickered with anger but returned to being dull and obediant.

Kaoru glared at the king, "Shut the hell up and don't insult my sister!" Kaoru yelled at him with anger, "Just tell us why you want to take over Earth anyway, Your Majesty." she finished in a mock tone. Tyrant turned to her and glared, "Fine." He said calming his irritation, "My kingdom is spreading farhter than I could have imagined. More and more people are filling our world. We need to expand, and the only demension with the planet that has our level of oxygen and enough food to fill the stomachs of my people is your planet. Earth has everything we don't already have besides space. So that makes your world the unnanimous choice." He turned towards his queen who gave him a smile.

Queen Mareadot stood and walked down the steps slowly, "We really appreciate you helping us... that is if you are going to help us?" She asked standing by King Tyrant now. Momoko glared and took one step forward, "Never," She spat, "will I ever help you take over my world. No matter what I will not help." Miyako nodded "I agree with Momoko," She said in a small but strong voice, "There are people I love and I will not help destroy their lives." Kaoru huffed, "What makes you think I'm ever going to help you?" She scoffed rudely. Rin just stared, "Even if I were to die, I refuse your 'offer' to destroy my home." She growled. The king and queen smirked, "Funny you should say that," Queen Mareadot said, "Because if you make up your minds to refuse, you WILL be sentenced to die tomorrow morning." The girls shook their heads, "This is our final decision." Momoko said for her sisters, "We will never EVER change our minds, no matter what." Everyone besides that girls scowled at their answer. "Then we'll see tommorow morning for the execution." King Tyrant said looking at his sons and nodding before walking out with his queen.

As soon as the doors closed, the Ruffs glared at his own mate. "Momoko I can't believe you!" Brick yelled, "You just have to be so difficult and headstrong! It's no wonder boys don't love you!" Momoko flinched at the comment and looked away with her eyes closed in hurt, "I guess that I was never turely loved then, was I?." She muttered. Brick's eyes softened, feeling horrible about what he said.

"Miyako you are so selfish!" Boomer said making Miyako stand. He gripped his shoulders tightly so she wouldn't fall, "You're only thinking about yourself this time!" Miyako shook her head trying to speak but Boomer cut her off, "I'm suprised your grandmother could put up with you! No wonder your parents are always gone!" As the words escaped his mouth he immediately regretted it because he saw Miyako's tears fall. Momoko took Miyako from Boomer and sat on the floor to comfort her.

Butch gave Kaoru a hard glare, "You stubborn, hard-headed, stupid, rebellient girl!" He yelled, making Kaoru flinch at the volume. "You never do what you're told, and you always have to do what ever you want! God, that's so annoying and stupid of you! No wonder your mom always tried to change you!" Kaoru stared at him with wide eyes hurt that he would say something like that. "And here your sister was saying how much you loved me! Boy was she wrong, because loving someone also means loving who thay are, even I know that!" She yelled back walking over to Momoko and Miyako, making Butch realize how hurt she was.

Blaze stared at Rin, "Stupid," He muttered, "So damn unbeleivable. You would rather die that giving up something that means nothing to you. You have nothing left in that world, so why are you going to die for it?" Everyone was silent, waiting for Rin to answer. Rin was keeping her promise of ignoring Blaze, so she didn't respond. Blaze growled loudly, "Answer me NOW!" He roared. Silence still ensued, making Blaze angrier, "You are so immature and weak! It's no wonder your family never loved you... IT'S NO WONDER NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" Everyone felt Rin change then. Something inside her snapped and a heavy feeling started to rise and fall upon the room. No one moved or made a sound. Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru death glared Blaze. The guards released Rin in fear, but she just fell to her knees and said nothing.

A noise came out of Rin suddenly making everyone look at her with suprise. She hiccuped, keeping her tears and sobbs inside as she stood up. She lifted her head now, blue covered the white in her rings, "I know no one loves me," She said, "no one but my sisters and my brother. But that still gives you no right to remind me how weak and pathetic I am." The blue started to shift into purple and then red as she stood, " What makes you so much better than me? How would you know what I've been through in MY life? You don't know what I've gone through or what I had to endure, so don't say that ever again!" she then turned and stormed out of the room, making a huge hold in the solid gold door as she punched it on her way out.

The other puffs looked at Blaze with a death threat burning in their eyes. "You are such an ass." Kaoru said making Blaze look at her, "She never did anything wrong. You know why she wont leave? Because WE love her. You know why she wont let you destroy earth? Because we still have people we love down there and she wouldn't take that from us because she knows what its like to be alone. She may be immature at times but she's not weak, she's strong." Kaoru then walked away to follow Rin.

Momoko was now standing with Miyako, who leaned on her for support. She turned to Brick with sad pink eyes, "I'm not perfect. I may eat too many sweets, run after too many boys, get too bossy, and even too big-headed, but I thought you loved me enough to see pass that. I thought you were the one for me, but I guess not. I didn't know that you were so stupid and blind Brick." She looked at Butch, "Kaoru is perfect the way she is." She said firmly, "Sure she does look beautiful in a dress and she needs to work on her manners, but she doesn't need to change who she is just to satisfy you or her mother. I remember hearing you say you wouldn't change her for the world when you were talking to Brick outside of the room, so why would you say something like that to hurt her? I didn't know that you were so weak and degrating Butch."

Her eyes drifted to Boomer, "I thought at least you would understand where Miyako was coming from. Her parents aren't home and her grandmother is getting older as we speak. Don't you think that Miyako wants to spend every last second of her ending life with her? Miyako isn't doing this to hurt you, she's doing this for her family and friends. She loved you so much and you just pushed it all aside because she wont let you kill the very people she holdss dear. I didn't know that you were so mean and selfish Boomer." Her eyes landed on Blaze who was staring at the door, "And you Blaze," She said gaining his attention, "You claim that you love her and wouldn't hurt her, but look at what you just did. You ruined everything yourself. She didn't need to be told that you hated her too; the one person besides her sisters and brother who loved her for who she was... or so she thought. I didn't know that you were so heartless and evil Blaze." She walked a few steps before turning around to glare at them, "You all lost a chance for us to love you back, this night." She declared before leaving the room.

Momoko's POV

I walked into Rin's room where she sat on the bed with her head buried her knees and where Kaoru sat with her arm wrapped around Rin's shoulders. I closed the door and walked over sitting on the bed after taking off my shoes, Miyako doing the same. Miyako sat beside Rin and rubbed gentle circles on her back and I sat beside Kaoru and gave her a one-armed hug. After a few minutes, Rin looked up and opened her arms for a hug, which was rare because Rin almost never asked for a hug. I shifted my postion on the bed and sat on my knees, pulling in Kaoru and Miyako in as well. We sat there hugging before Rin started to cry loudly. The kind of cry that tell everyone how anguished and in pain they were. That their heart was so broken and torn that they couldn't handle it and needed a way to express that kind of pain, and so they cry.

Miyako started to cry as well then me and lastly Kaoru. We all sat hugging and sitting in a circle and crying. We didn't know how to stop and we didn't care to. We were hurt and scared but we know we were all doing the right thing

**I hope I didn't dissapoint or depress anyone with the sadness of this chapter, but I promise more happiness and excitment later on... R&R**


End file.
